


Pour Un Flirt Avec Toi

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, French Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan falls in love with his music first, but when he sees Kendall, the new tenant who just moved in across the hall, for the first time, he's immediately smitten. There's just one problem: Kendall doesn't speak English. Never discouraged by a challenge, Logan is determined to overcome the language barrier and win Kendall's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Big Time Bang on Livejournal; the art was done by [purple-rainbow](http://purple-rainbow.devianart.com) and is included in the story, with links to the full size drawings. Make sure to give her some love for the wonderful art! Many thanks also to Jen who did a fabulous beta job on this and kept me motivated. Couldn't have finished it without her!
> 
> This was inspired by Kate's [wonderful gif set](http://doc-potterywood.tumblr.com/post/19377425029/au-when-aspiring-french-musician-kendall-moves-in), so thanks to her as well for giving me the necessary inspiration. 
> 
> And finally, the title was taken from an old song of the same title by [Michel Delpech](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tsD85VMeFM) and means "For a flirt with you" (I'd do anything).
> 
>  
> 
> **Important note: There is some French dialogue in this story. If you hover over the French text, you should get the translation for it; it works fine for me. If you're having problems with this, I'm really sorry and hope you won't mind using Google Translate.**

  
_  
[full size](http://purple-rainbow.deviantart.com/art/no-barriers-411039117) _   


Like clockwork, at exactly 6 pm, the music started.

Logan smiled to himself as he slid down into a comfortable position in his favorite armchair that he'd dragged out onto the balcony of his apartment, closing his eyes and listening. For the past week, he'd done the same thing every night; ever since he'd first heard the sound of the guitar coming from the apartment across the hall. He knew it had to be that particular apartment because that was the one a new tenant had moved into a little while ago. Before, Logan had never heard music that beautiful anywhere in his building, so he'd come to the conclusion that the new tenant had to be the guitarist who played for him every night. 

Well, technically speaking, he wasn't playing just for Logan, of course. He was probably mostly playing for himself. But Logan still considered it his own private little concert, and every night at 6 pm for the past week, he'd been sitting out here to listen to whatever the guy was going to play for him. 

He knew the tenant was male because he also sang occasionally, and happened to have one of the greatest voices Logan had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

The musician had to be on his own balcony as well for Logan to be able to hear the music at all, he realized. Logan briefly wondered if he could be seen from the street below, and for a moment, he actually considered going outside and around the building to check, but then decided not to - already too lost in the other man's music to move.

  
  
[ _full size_ ](http://purple-rainbow.deviantart.com/art/Play-Me-A-Tune-411919764)   


Despite the fact that the guy had lived here for over a week, Logan hadn't run into him yet, and he'd been too shy to go introduce himself. He knew he should probably do that at some point; it would be the polite thing to do. But for now, he was content to just hear the beautiful, calming music every night, and make up his own image. The more he listened to the soft sound of the guitar, however, the more curious he got, and Logan knew that sooner or later, he would have to find out what the guy who could play like that – and make him feel like this – looked like.

For now, however, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. The guy usually played for about an hour or two. He didn't always sing along but tonight, he did. The words got lost somewhere along the way, although the sound of the boy's voice was enough to send shivers down Logan's spine. 

Maybe it was weird that he spent so much time listening to a stranger play guitar, but as long as no one knew he was doing it, it seemed all right to Logan. Kind of creepy maybe, but since no one would ever find out, it didn't matter much.

When the music suddenly stopped after no more than fifteen minutes, Logan opened his eyes and frowned. The boy never stopped this soon, and Logan really didn't like the idea of not getting at least an hour's worth of music. Not that he was entitled to it, but he was so used to this hour of musical relaxation that the idea of not getting a full hour was downright distressing. He waited a little, thinking that maybe the guy had taken a break; maybe he'd gotten a phone call or something. But when the music didn't start again five minutes later, Logan decided to finally try to get over his shyness and go investigate. 

A quick glance in the mirror told him he looked okay – why it mattered, he wasn't sure – and he took a deep breath as he opened the door of his apartment and stepped forward until he stood in front of the new tenant's door. He'd never even glanced at his doorbell before, but now that he did, he found out that the boy's name was Kendall. Kendall Knight. Logan liked it instantly. 

He took a breath, hesitated for a moment, then pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously. He had no idea what to say – but 'hello' seemed like a good start. He leaned against the doorframe and waited, wiping his slightly clammy palms on his jeans. And then he waited some more. Frowning, he pressed the button again, but there was no answer. Maybe the guy had gone outside again and couldn't hear the bell from his balcony?

But that was unlikely. 

Grudgingly, Logan had to accept that Kendall had most likely left the apartment and wasn't coming back to play for him – or meet him – anytime soon. Sighing heavily, Logan came to the conclusion that there would be no more music tonight, and reluctantly made his way back to his own apartment. He should probably get started on his huge pile of homework anyway.

***

It wasn't until a week and six wonderful music sessions later, when Logan had just gotten back from a seminar and was unlocking his door, that he finally met the infamous Kendall. He heard steps on the staircase, looked up, and instantly dropped everything when a tall blond boy hopped up the stairs. Cursing his clumsiness, he bent down, and was surprised when the other boy, who had reached him by then, did the same, helping him pick up his books and papers. Logan glanced up and gazed into intense green eyes that took his breath away for a second.

He managed a shaky smile when Kendall handed him his keys. Their fingers brushed as Logan took them back. "Thank you… you must be the new tenant?"

The boy just smiled and nodded, and Logan couldn't help returning the smile. As an afterthought, he held out his hand. "Hi," he said, clearing his throat when his voice cracked a little. "I'm Logan. Nice to finally meet you."

Kendall smiled back, and with a slight accent said, "Kendall."

Logan tilted his head curiously, still smiling like an idiot, and then cleared his throat, not sure what else to say. Kendall gave him a friendly nod, grabbed his own keys and went to open the door to his own apartment. 

"Nice meeting you," Logan called after him again, unable to stop staring.

Another smile was his reward before Kendall closed the door behind himself.

Not very talkative, thought Logan and shrugged, then slapped himself for his own idiocy and entered his own flat. It wasn't like the guy was obligated to talk to him or anything. He'd been nice enough to help him pick up his stuff; he wasn't required to stay and chat for half an hour. He probably just thought Logan was extremely dorky. 

He wasn't wrong about that.

Besides… what did Logan expect from a boy he didn't even know? Instant friendship?

He shook his head and went about the rest of his day, trying not to think about the boy again. But for some reason, that turned out to be pretty damn hard, especially when, at the usual time, Kendall started playing for him again. 

As Logan let the sound of the boy’s voice wash over him, he closed his eyes and remembered Kendall's intense green ones and the slight dimples that had appeared in his cheeks when he'd given him that sweet smile.

***

Two more brief encounters with Kendall followed in the next week, and despite the fact that Kendall didn't say more than 'hi' to him, Logan got increasingly curious. There was just something about the other boy that intrigued Logan, and no matter how often he told himself how creepy it was to think about a stranger as much as he did, he couldn't seem to make himself stop.

Even during his lectures at college, he sometimes started thinking about Kendall– which wasn't good. The last thing he needed was something to distract him from his studies. 

Since everything in his apartment seemed to remind him of Kendall lately, Logan decided to spend his free afternoon downstairs on the small terrace behind his building. The weather was nice and Logan had a test to study for; the terrace seemed like the right place to get it done. He wasn't even thinking about maybe running into Kendall while he was sitting down there. Not at all. Nope. 

After about a quarter of an hour of staring at his textbook and trying to comprehend what he was reading, he got distracted by a noise from inside the building. When he looked up and saw that the landlord had gotten into another fight with Kelly from apartment 5B. He propped his chin up on his hand and watched them for a moment, unable to suppress a smile. They got into arguments on a regular basis, and if Logan didn't know any better, he'd assume it was sexual tension. He snorted when Kelly ended the conversation, and shook his head when Kelly stormed outside, coming his way. 

"Hey," he said with a grin. 

Kelly rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "He drives me nuts. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna strangle him," she said, then let out a breath and managed a smile. "But hi. Studying again, huh?"

Logan nodded and shrugged. "You know me."

"This is not over!" Gustavo boomed as he hurried after her, approaching them at a rapid pace. "We're not done talking and–"

When he saw Logan, he stopped and gave him a nod. "Afternoon, Mitchell. Didn't see you there."

Logan nodded gravely. "I'm easy to overlook."

He considered just going back to studying and letting Gustavo and Kelly discuss whatever they disagreed on _this_ time, but then changed his mind and looked up. "Hey, so… the new tenant. Kendall. He doesn't say much, does he?"

"Oh, you've met?" Gustavo asked, then eyed him. "Of course he wouldn't say much to _you_."

Logan furrowed his brow, instantly offended. "What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he?"

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "You know, for a genius, you're pretty dumb."

Logan's frown deepened and he was about to protest, when Kelly touched his arm. "He doesn't speak English," she said in her soft, calming voice. 

Logan looked up at her and blinked. "What?"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, his English is very limited at the moment. He just moved here from Paris a few weeks ago; he's some sort of YouTube celebrity over there and trying to make it over here or something. Gustavo needs me to play interpreter whenever he talks to him, which seems to be all the _time_."

She turned back to Gustavo and folded her arms over her chest. "He seems to find fault with everything Kendall does and comes running to me every time he has something to complain about."

Gustavo launched into another argument about how this was really important and he needed her to tell Kendall as soon as possible. Logan blocked their conversation out after a couple of seconds and thought about what Kelly had just told him. 

If Kendall really didn't speak English, that would explain a lot. Like, for example, why it was so hard to start a conversation with him, or why Kendall only ever said hello to him. It also explained the accent Logan had detected whenever Kendall _had_ said something, and why Logan never seemed to know any of the songs Kendall played at night. If they were all French songs, of course he wouldn't know them. 

It was, however, also a major setback for Logan's plans of wooing him. Not that he _had_ any concrete plans of doing that, but if he did, this would definitely be a challenge. He'd taken a French course at some point, but he didn't remember more than  'bonjour', 'au revoir' and 'merci', and he had a feeling that 'voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?' would give Kendall the wrong impression. 

He sighed heavily and was brought back to the present when Kelly exclaimed, "I'm done!" 

She waved at Logan, then hurried away, and Gustavo, apparently not understanding that she wasn't going to help him this time, ran after her without another word to him.

Logan watched them disappear and shook his head in amusement. He tried to focus on his study material again, but all he could think about now was how he could go about freshening up his French. He couldn't even believe he was going to such lengths to talk to a boy he didn't know anything about. For all he knew, Kendall could be straight and in no way interested in him. But friendship would still be better than nothing, right? And besides, Kendall most likely didn't know many people in the city, and he would probably be pleased to have someone to talk to. 

Despite the fact that Logan had more than enough to do with his medical studies, he made up his mind then and there. He was going to learn how to speak French. More knowledge had never hurt anyone, and French was definitely a useful language to know, so it wasn't even as if he was only doing it for Kendall. 

Pleased with his decision, he managed to get a good hour of studying done without any more interruptions. When it was time for a break, he rummaged through his pocket until he found some money. Getting up to get himself some coffee from the coffee shop on the corner of the street, he was about to go there when the front door opened and Kendall came in. Logan almost ran straight into him and let out an embarrassing squeak before he managed to compose himself, and gave Kendall a smile. "Oh hey! Didn't see you there."

Kendall gave him a smile in return, and Logan belatedly realized that of course, Kendall hadn't understood a word he'd said. Racking his brain for some leftover French phrases from his high school days, he said, "Bonjour."

Kendall's brows shot up and his smile widened in what Logan hoped was pleasant surprise. Logan felt his knees buckle a little when a dimple appeared in each of Kendall's cheeks and he said, "Bonjour, Logan."

There was something incredibly adorable about the way Kendall pronounced his name. 

Logan smiled back, then added, "Comment ça va?"

He was surprised to note that he wasn't half bad at this and remembered more than he'd thought!

Kendall shifted onto his other foot. "Très bien, merci. Et toi?"

Logan nodded. "Très bien."

He gave Kendall a thumbs-up and smacked himself inwardly for acting like a complete dork. 

They stood there in silence for a long moment before Logan cleared his throat and gestured at the door. "I was just about to get some coffee," he said, then gestured at the money and added, "Café."

"Ahh," Kendall said and nodded, stepping aside. "A bientôt alors."

Logan blinked at him and bit his lip, hesitating. "Do you want, um…" He paused. "Café avec moi?" he asked tentatively, not even sure why he was asking Kendall to get coffee with him. Maybe he didn't like coffee – and even if he did, it wasn't as if they could say much to each other. They'd probably just sit there in awkward silence, and Logan would make the worst first impression ever.

"Ah non, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Je voudrais bien, mais pas aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être?" Logan didn't understand a word Kendall said except for 'non', and he couldn't quite mask his disappointment. But Kendall obviously had other plans, so he gave him a smile and nodded. 

"Okay," he said, then waved lamely when Kendall left. Before he did, however, Kendall winked at Logan and Logan's heart skipped a beat. That was a good sign, right? 

Logan stood dumbfounded in the hall for another moment, then shook his head and made himself move. On his way to the coffee shop, more French words came back to him and he thought of a hundred sentences he could've formed with them. He could've complimented Kendall's music, for instance, although maybe that would've made him sound like some weird stalker. 

Hot coffee in hand, Logan made his way back to the building a few minutes later, and as he gathered his books and made his way back up to his apartment, he promptly ran into Kendall again – not literally this time. He smiled. "Hi again."

"Salut," Kendall said, laughing. He waved and went down the stairs after locking up his apartment, and Logan looked after him with a lovesick smile on his face. He had it bad for Kendall, despite not even knowing him, and it took a few moments for him to snap out of his reverie and make his way into his apartment. 

There, he grabbed his laptop and opened YouTube. If he was a YouTube sensation, like Kelly had insinuated, he shouldn't be hard to find, should he? Logan took a breath and typed 'Kendall Knight' into the search bar and hit enter. Kendall's channel was the first result to pop up, and Logan's smile widened when he saw that Kendall had fifteen videos uploaded. That was going to keep him busy for a while. 

He clicked the first one and leaned back, sighing softly as he watched video after video, his cup of coffee long forgotten. When he reached the last video, he let out a sigh of disappointment, not sure what to do next. He wanted to find out more about Kendall, but a quick Google search told him that he wasn't going to find much. Which meant he actually had to _ask_ Kendall to find out more about him. And in order to do that, he needed to be able to talk to Kendall, which meant learning French. 

He could, of course, sign up for an online class or look for his old textbooks from that course he'd taken years ago, but it would probably take ages for him to know enough to actually talk to Kendall about something of import. 

His next step was to mentally go through a list of everyone he knew and to consider whether any of them could help him. When he was done with that, he came to the conclusion that only one of them had ever learned French, and he wasn't sure whether the friend he was thinking about would be willing to help him. 

Sure, he always encouraged Logan to go out and date, but he was also kind of self-centered, so maybe teaching Logan French wasn't first on his list of priorities. Still, it was worth a try, Logan decided, and after a quick shower and phone call, he left his apartment to meet the friend his love life now depended on.

***

"You want me to help you _learn French_?" James asked, raising one perfect eyebrow as he looked at Logan suspiciously.

"Yes," Logan confirmed. "If you can, that is– I know it's been a while since you learned but…"

"Oh no, I think I still remember most of it," James said, shrugging. "Just give me a moment to let the fact that you're asking _me_ for help sink in."

He grinned, and Logan rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch and leaning back. James was enjoying his moment of superiority, and Logan couldn't begrudge him. Usually _he_ was the one everyone went to when they needed help with something academic, so he let James enjoy the moment. 

"Now, tell me why," James said, sitting down on the couch beside him. 

"What?"

"Tell me why you need to learn French and why you're so desperate that you're coming to me rather than learning a French dictionary by heart," James said, tilting his head. 

Logan sighed. He hadn't told James about Kendall because James would ask questions, and then he'd probably want to meet Kendall, and Kendall would fall in love with him instead of Logan. Logan's recent success rate with guys hadn't been very good, and everyone loved James. How could they not? He wasn't just impossibly good-looking but also charming and fun to be around. And also, a lot smarter than anyone knew or gave him credit for. He just had a tendency to make everyone – male and female, young and old – fall in love with him. And Logan just kind of wanted to keep Kendall to himself for a little longer. Was that too much to ask for?

"So?" James asked when Logan didn't say anything. "What's it gonna be? If you don't give me a good reason, I don't see why I should waste all that time teaching you this."

Logan sighed. "Okay, fine. There's this guy…"

James' face lit up and he immediately seemed a lot more interested. "There _is_? Why don't I know about this, Logie? I thought I'd made you swear to always tell me about your love interests."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Because I just met him about a week ago and we've barely exchanged more than two words, so I think calling him my love interest is a little premature."

"I don't think so," James said instantly. "You're willing to make time in your busy study schedule to learn French for this guy, and you're clearly interested in him, which makes him your love interest."

He leaned in. "Okay, so who is he? Tell me everything."

Logan couldn't help smiling because as much as James loved himself, he was a supportive friend and a good listener, and Logan had been wanting to talk about how amazing Kendall was for _days_. "His name is Kendall and he lives across the hall from me," he said. "I don't know much about him, except that he's more or less my age, that he's a guitarist and singer, possibly a songwriter too, and that he has an amazing voice. And he moved here from France a few weeks ago and doesn't seem to understand a word of English. Which is so weird – who goes to a foreign country without at least knowing a few words?"

James nodded. "Yeah, that's odd. Maybe he knows more English than you think and is embarrassed about his accent or whatever. But he's cute, huh?"

Logan nodded, then had to smile again. "Yeah. He is."

James tilted his head. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

Logan stared at him blankly. "James, I barely know the guy, I'm not going to introduce you to him before I can actually claim to know him myself."

James sighed heavily. "Fine. So you want to learn French for this boy. I've never given lessons before, so I'm not sure how you expect me to do this. Do you just want me to teach you a few useful phrases or do you actually want to start with all the basics?"

Logan shrugged. "Sure. Either. Anything you can give me. I'm still gonna go ahead and buy some books, so maybe we could go through those together? You know I'm a fast learner, but it might be easier and faster if I have someone who can talk me through everything, you know?"

James nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They looked at their schedules together and planned a few lessons, then spent most of the rest of the day talking about James, which was James' favorite thing to do. And considering he'd just agreed to be his French teacher, Logan thought indulging him for a while was the least he could do. He owed him.

***

They started the next day, and Logan was pleased by the progress he was making. Even James had to admit that Logan was a fast learner and by the end of the week, they were almost done with the first book. Between his new French lessons and college, Logan barely had time to do anything but study. When he wasn't doing homework, working on various group projects for school, or preparing for exams, he was rehearsing French vocabulary. He soon found out that James was a very insistent teacher and made him repeat the same thing over and over again until he was sure he knew it perfectly.

Unfortunately, the only time James seemed to have time for him was during the slot when Kendall usually played for him at night, so it had been over a week since Logan had last had the pleasure to hear the sound of Kendall's guitar and his soothing voice. He missed it – he missed _him_. They didn't run into each other at all during that week, and Logan was growing increasingly frustrated; so frustrated in fact that he ended up snapping at James for no reason during one of their lessons. James pouted and refused to talk to him for a good twenty minutes before he finally accepted Logan's apologies and decided that Logan was ready to ask Kendall out. 

Logan blinked. "Are you sure?"

James shrugged. "We're done with the first book, you know how to make a simple sentence – I'd say you're ready."

Logan nibbled his lip, his heart skipping a beat when he imagined running into Kendall again and asking him out on a date. Now that he actually _could_ do that, his initial courage and determination left him and he wondered what the hell he was even doing.

James gave him an encouraging nudge. "You can do this, Logan, seriously."

Logan sighed. "I don't know. What if he says no?"

James shrugged. "That's a chance we all have to take whenever we ask someone out. He would be stupid to say no to you, though. You're pretty cute for a geek, and the only reason for him to say no would be if he's completely straight."

"That's comforting," Logan muttered, and let out a heavy sigh. But James was right. He had to get over his fear of rejection and just ask Kendall. He seemed like a decent guy; if he really wasn't interested, Kendall would probably let him down gently. 

"Do you wanna practice with me?" James asked suddenly. 

Logan shook his head. "No no no, this whole thing is already embarrassing enough."

"Come _on_ ," James insisted. "It'll give you a chance to figure out what you're gonna say, and I'm sure it'll make it much easier for you. Okay, so I'm Kendall."

He cleared his throat and batted his lashes at him. "Bonjour, Logan…"

Logan snorted. "Kendall doesn't sound like that at all."

James rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "It's not like I've met the guy, so how would I know? It doesn't matter anyway– just ask me out, for Christ's sake."

Logan sighed and tried to get over his own embarrassment. He looked at James and pretended he was Kendall. It wasn't hard to conjure up an image of Kendall with his floppy blond hair and amazing dimples, and he found himself smiling a little as he said, "Bonjour, Kendall."

He licked his lips. "Je voulais te demander si tu… uh…" He hesitated. "Si tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ce weekend?" 

James gave him an encouraging nod, then slipped back into character – or rather, his very odd version of Kendall. "Biensûr, mon amour. Quand?"

Logan suppressed a groan – he doubted Kendall would call him that, but he let James have his fun. Instead, he focused on trying to formulate a response. "Vendredi prochain à sept heures et demi?" he tried. 

James smiled. "Je serai là. Au revoir, Logan."

He batted his lashes at Logan again, then cracked himself up, and Logan rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he said fondly, shaking his head. "So was that okay?"

"That was fine," James said, turning serious. "You didn't switch to English, you expressed what you wanted to say… it was great."

Logan smiled, relieved. "Good. Thank you."

He took a breath. "Now I just have to hope I actually run into him again one of these days. Haven't seen him for a week."

"Or you could just, you know, ring his doorbell."

Logan wrinkled his nose. "I guess…"

James sighed. "Come on, Logan, you can do this. Do you want _me_ to ask him out for you?"

Logan looked horrified. "No! Of course not, how lame would that be?"

"Well," James said, shrugging. "Then you'll have to overcome your fears and just ask him already. You'll be fine."

He leaned back. "So you're planning on taking him to the movies, huh?" He waggled his brows at him. "You planning on getting a smooch in?"

Logan groaned, grabbed a cushion and threw it at James. "Stop it."

James giggled and made obnoxious kissing noises until Logan just got up and declared he was leaving. At the door, he got a hug from James and some more encouraging words, and finally made his way home, half-confident and half-terrified. In bed that night, he went over what he was going to say to Kendall over and over again. He didn't want it to sound rehearsed, but he wanted to be prepared. Now he just had to actually _see_ Kendall again…

***

As it turned out, Logan didn't have to wait a long time for his next meeting with Kendall. He'd had to do some research at college that Saturday morning, and when he entered the apartment building around noon, the by now familiar sounds of Kendall's guitar greeted him. He paused for a second to just listen, then realized that Kendall couldn't possibly be in his apartment for him to hear him this well from the entrance hall. He took a few steps forward, enough for him to be able to look at the terrace behind the building where he'd been studying the other day.

His breath hitched when he saw Kendall sitting in the grass with his legs crossed, feet bare, holding his guitar and playing a song Logan had heard a couple of times before. Logan leaned against the doorway and just watched and listened for a few minutes, not even noticing right away when Kendall stopped playing because he was too busy staring, lost in his own little daydream.

When he did notice that Kendall was staring back at him, he jumped and felt his cheeks heat up. Kendall laughed. Logan managed a small grin and gave him a hesitant wave before making his feet take him over to where Kendall was sitting. "Bonjour," he said when he reached him, licking his lips nervously. 

"Salut," Kendall said back, patting the spot next to him for Logan to sit down. Logan's eyes widened a little and his heart skipped a beat – this had to be a good sign, right? Kendall was inviting him to hang out with him, so that had to mean that he didn't hate him.

He hesitated but then lowered himself into the grass as well, crossing his legs and giving Kendall a little smile. 

He was silent and his mind was completely blank for a moment – but then he managed to gesture at Kendall's guitar and say, "C'est très beau."

Kendall raised his brows and smiled. "Merci. Tu aimes bien la musique?"

Logan nodded. "Oui. Je ne sais pas, how to uh… play un instrument, but, uh… oui, j'aime."

Logan took a breath and told himself to calm down. He didn't have to speak perfect French – Kendall probably understood him well enough. The other boy's smile told him that Kendall _did_ understand what he meant, and he nodded. 

Logan licked his lips and realized that he should ask Kendall out before he changed his mind or Kendall ended up leaving. He stumbled over his words as he blurted out, "Tu veux aller au cinéma? Avec moi, I mean?"

Kendall tilted his head and raised a brow in surprise. "Ce soir?"

"Oui," Logan said before he had the time to process that no, not tonight, he wasn't ready to go on a date tonight, he didn't know enough French, and he needed to prepare for this for at least a week! But it was too late now cause Kendall was nodding, and Logan should be focusing on the fact that Kendall was actually saying yes to a date with him, rather than the fact that he'd just completely fucked up his initial plans of asking him out for _next_ week.

"Je voudrais bien," Kendall said, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he gave Logan a sweet smile. He actually seemed pleased at being asked out, which was more than Logan could've hoped for. "A quelle heure?"

Logan blinked. "Um… sept heures," he managed, then quickly added, "You should bring a friend. I mean… uh… avec un ami de toi."

Kendall blinked at that and looked at him curiously – and Logan couldn't blame him. Why the hell had he just asked Kendall to bring a friend? He couldn't imagine anything that sounded less like a date – now it seemed like he wanted to just be friends. He felt the back of his neck begin to prickle a little and sweat run down his back. He added, "I, uh… mon copain knows how to, uh, parler Français, et je vais, uhh… you know."

He gestured wildly, willing Kendall to understand what he was saying, but he was doing a very poor job.

Kendall seemed to sense how nervous he was, however, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ton ami sais parler le Français et tu veux l'emmener – je comprends. Je vais emmener un copain aussi."

Logan went over Kendall's words in his head a few times, then nodded – Kendall had understood what he meant, even though Logan hadn't _meant_ to ask Kendall out on a freaking double date. But it was too late to back out of it now, and maybe having James there _would_ make him feel a little more comfortable. Now he just had to actually tell James that he was going on a blind double date tonight. 

Logan nodded. "Um, alors à sept heures, ici?"

Kendall nodded. "Oui, d'accord." He smiled, then said with a heavy accent, "See you later."

Logan suppressed a squeak – he really did love Kendall's accent. "Yeah, see you later."

He took a breath and pushed himself up, then gave Kendall an awkward wave and left, making his way upstairs to his apartment, too embarrassed to look back at him. The moment he'd closed the door, he leaned against it and slid down onto the floor, burying his face in his hands and tugging on his hair in frustration. "I'm such an _idiot_ ," he groaned. 

He stayed in that position for a while, until he realized that he really needed to call James and break the news to him. He had a feeling James might want to kill him. 

He wasn't wrong. 

"A double date? Logan, you know I don't do blind _or_ double dates, and now you expect me to do both in one evening? And I have plans for tonight. What were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't!" Logan cried. "I accidentally asked him out for tonight instead of next weekend, and I panicked, and then I thought of you and how great your French is, and that you could totally kind of translate for us if you were there. And I figured it would be terribly awkward if it was just the three of us, so I asked him to bring a friend, and I'm really, really sorry, but can you please cancel your plans for tonight? Please? For me?"

James was silent for a long moment and let out a heavy sigh. "You owe me," he said. "I've been looking forward to this party tonight for weeks. And I swear if he brings an unattractive friend, I'm going to kill you."

Logan nodded. "I know, I know, Jamie, and I really appreciate that you're doing all of this for me. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, and I'll be in your debt forever."

"You better believe it," James muttered. "All right, so when and where are we meeting?"

Logan swallowed hard. "At my place around seven. Or, if that doesn't work for you, you could just meet us at the movies half an hour later?"

James seemed to consider this for a moment, then said, "No, I'll be at your place at six thirty. This is your first date in months, and we can't risk you ruining it. So I'm coming over to make sure your outfit is all right."

Logan sighed, but he couldn't really deny James anything right now. And dressing people up made James happy, and what Logan needed right now was a happy James, so he agreed. "Okay," he sighed, then added, "I really am sorry, James."

"I know, I know," James sighed. "I forgive you. So I'll see you later, all right?"

Logan nodded. "Sounds good. Don't be late?"

Logan could almost feel James roll his eyes at him before he hung up the phone without another word. 

Logan sat down hard on his couch, finally able to breathe and let it all sink in. He had a date with Kendall tonight– an actual date. Sure, he'd assumed that their first date would be just the two of them, but maybe this would be good. Maybe it was better this way. If there were four of them, the chance of them running out of things to say to each other was smaller, and hopefully, it would make the whole thing more casual and less nerve-wracking than it would've been otherwise.

***

"You're not wearing that," was the first thing that came out of James' mouth when Logan opened the door for him in the early evening. As usual, James was punctual and looked like he'd just come straight from an Abercrombie & Fitch photo shoot, which, considering he did model occasionally, wasn't all that unlikely.

Logan blinked and looked down at himself. He'd chosen black slacks, a white shirt and a burgundy cardigan for his first date with Kendall, and personally thought it was a good choice. Apparently, James had other ideas though. 

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Logan asked, closing the door when James pushed past him, and hurried after him into his bedroom. 

James sighed. "There's nothing _wrong_ with it per se, but you look like you're heading to college for a presentation rather than a date. Take it off."

Logan opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. He _had_ kind of forced James into their double date tonight; the least he could do was listen to James' suggestions. Rolling his eyes, he took off his clothes, folding his arms over his chest when he'd stripped down to his boxers. 

James was rummaging through his closet, a look of intense concentration on his face. "No, no, no, definitely not, what the hell were you thinking when you bought _this_? Absolutely not… This maybe."

James unfolded a pair of jeans and looked at them contemplatively while Logan tried not to be too offended by the fact that James apparently disapproved of half of the contents of his closet. James nodded after a moment and tossed the jeans at him. "Put that on and let me see your ass."

Logan didn't comment and just did as he was told, wiggling into the rather tight pair of trousers and turning around to let James inspect his butt, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the situation. But he trusted James' sense of fashion – even though James often wore things Logan wouldn't even consider in his dreams. 

"Acceptable," James decided, and went back to studying Logan's wardrobe. 

Finally, he chose a dark red t-shirt and a black leather jacket Logan had bought at some point and never worn. 

When he was fully dressed, he let James look at him again, letting out a breath of relief when James gave him an approving nod. "Good. That's a lot better."

Logan took a breath and glanced at his watch. "Great. Can we go now?"

"Sure," James said, giving him a wide smile. "So, any idea what kind of friend your guy is gonna bring?"

Logan shrugged and shook his head. "None. I just told him to bring a friend."

James sighed. "Fine. I really hope he has the good sense to bring someone cute."

Logan raised a brow and pocketed his wallet, phone and keys, his nervousness increasing when he realized it was almost time to go downstairs and meet Kendall. He was so not ready for this. "You do realize that this date is about me, not you, right?"

James shrugged. "Of course I do – but I can still hope it'll be enjoyable for both of us, right?"

Logan nodded, then took a breath. "Yeah. Right, I guess we should go."

Before he could move to the door, James grabbed his wrist and stopped him, putting both hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Logan. You look great. You _are_ great. Just be yourself, all right? He can't not like you when you're being yourself."

He gave him an encouraging smile, and Logan was touched – but still couldn't seem to make his heart stop racing. He wasn't experienced when it came to dates – especially dates with guys he thought were really cute and maybe a little out of his league. But James' little pep talk did make him feel a slightly better, and he even managed a tiny smile. 

"Thank you."

James smiled back. "No problem, Log. All right, let's get this over with."

They left Logan's apartment and made their way down the stairs into the lobby. When he was halfway down the stairs, Logan could already hear soft voices drifting up from downstairs, recognizing Kendall's rapid French immediately. He stopped and turned around, panicking all of a sudden, but James was expecting it, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and tugged him the rest of the way down the stairs, shoving him forward when they reached the bottom of the staircase. 

Logan stumbled but managed not to fall, then finally looked up at Kendall, his breath catching in his throat. Kendall looked impossibly good in his light blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a blue t-shirt that made his eyes look even greener. 

"Hi," Logan breathed, heart skipping a beat when Kendall gave him a sweet, dimply smile. 

"Bonsoir, Logan."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment until James cleared his throat. 

"Oh. Right," Logan murmured, licking his lips. "Kendall, this is – I mean, ceci est mon copain James. James, this is Kendall."

James flashed Kendall a charming smile and shook his hand. "Ravi de faire ta connaissance," he said, and Kendall's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise at James' fluent French. 

"Ceci est Carlos," Kendall introduced the friend he'd brought, and for the first time, Logan noticed that Kendall wasn't alone– which made sense, considering he'd asked him to bring someone. The boy he'd brought was about Logan's height and had a wide, white smile. He _was_ pretty cute, and Logan was relieved that he wouldn't have to listen to James' complaints about an unattractive guy all night. 

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys," the boy said, shaking first Logan's hand and then James'. Logan watched them and saw James looking down at the other boy with his flirty smile. Bingo– one less thing to worry about. James clearly already liked Carlos.

An awkward silence fell over the foursome when they'd all greeted each other, and James was the first one to break it. "Bien. Allons-y ou le film va commencer sans nous."

They left the apartment building and walked to the cinema, and Logan silently thanked whoever was up there for giving him the idea to bring James since he was monopolizing the conversation for now and not allowing any more awkward silences. Logan marveled at the perfection of James' French but spent more time listening to what Kendall was saying in reply. 

He didn't understand half of what they were saying but got the gist of it. After a while, he realized that _he_ should be the one to talk to Kendall, not James, but whenever he tried to contribute something to the conversation they were having, he chickened out, and finally just gave up, hoping for an opportunity to talk to Kendall later. 

He also watched Kendall and James with a tiny bit of jealousy cause they seemed to hit it off pretty well. He tried not to be too worried, but a small part of him did worry that Kendall would end up liking James over him. He nibbled his lip and fell back a little, blinking when Carlos slowed down to walk with him, behind Kendall and James. 

"So you're the guy Kendall hasn't stopped talking about for the past few days," Carlos interrupted Logan's train of thought, and Logan glanced over at him in surprise. 

"He's mentioned me?"

"Well, duh. Obviously he had to tell me about you when he asked me to come along tonight– but he's actually mentioned you before."

"He has?" Logan tried not to get his hopes up too much and glanced ahead at Kendall. 

"Yep. He was a little surprised when you asked him to bring me, but he does understand. Your French isn't that great, is it?"

Logan shook his head. "No… I took a course once but didn't focus on it too much and kind of forgot pretty much everything I learned at the time. I got James to give me a bit of a crash course except I haven't had much time to practice talking yet, you know?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But don't worry about it. That's why James and I are here. If you're having trouble expressing yourself, we can always translate. And Kendall actually does understand some English – he's just a bit shy about his accent, so he doesn't talk much."

"Oh, he does? That's good to know," Logan said, relieved about hearing that his 'Frenglish' might actually make some sense to Kendall.

He took a breath. "So you're okay with this double date?"

Carlos raised a brow at him and grinned. "Are you kidding? I'm on a blind date with the most attractive guy I've seen in my whole life – how could I not be pleased?"

Logan gave him a smile and nodded, following the other two.

They reached the cinema a little while later and Logan bought the tickets after they all agreed on a movie. When they approached the counter to buy popcorn and drinks, James and Carlos suddenly both needed to use the bathroom, leaving Logan and Kendall alone to buy their snacks. 

Logan looked up at Kendall, giving him a shy smile, which Kendall returned. They were silent for a moment before Kendall said, "Carlos et James semblent s'entendre bien."

Logan nodded, relieved that Kendall had started the conversation cause he'd been struggling to find something to say to him. "Oui," he said in response but didn't know what to add, so he just blurted, "Comment ça va?"

Kendall gave him an amused smile and nodded. "Très bien, merci. J'attendais ce soir avec impatience."

"Really?" Logan asked, pleased and also kind of incredulous that Kendall had apparently been looking forward to this evening as much as he himself had. "Moi aussi."

Kendall smiled. "Oui. Je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas le courage. Je suis content que tu ais fais le premier pas."

Logan processed this for a moment and just smiled in response, his stomach fluttering a little. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai emmené James?" he asked after turning the sentence around in his head a few times to verify that it made sense. 

Kendall shook his head and took a step closer to the counter when the line moved forward. "Non, pas du tout. Je comprends; c'est un peu difficile puisque mon anglais est limité. Mais ton français est bien – je crois qu'on aurait pu sortir sans Carlos et James."

Logan smiled, looking down for a moment. "Mon français est horrible, mais… merci."

"Non, pas du tout. Je crois que tu parles très bien. J'aime bien ton accent."

Logan glanced up at him, his cheeks a little red. "Moi, j'aime bien ton accent en anglais."

Kendall let out a soft laugh, dimples appearing in his cheeks when he smiled. "My accent is 'orrible."

They smiled at each other and then had to pause their conversation when the girl in front of them had paid for her snacks and left the line. Logan ordered two large buckets of popcorn and four Cokes after verifying what Kendall wanted to drink, then took their stuff over to James and Carlos when they reappeared, deep in conversation. At least they seemed to be getting along well too. Logan let out a breath of relief. 

"Alors, on va entrer?" James asked, and Carlos and Kendall nodded, walking ahead into the room while James grabbed Logan and gave him a look. "So, how's it going?"

"Better than I expected," Logan breathed. "I'm still ridiculously nervous but he seems to be glad I asked him out."

James beamed. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. You probably won't even need me here, to be honest, but I'm glad I didn't go to that party. Carlos is _cute_."

Logan grinned. "Yeah?"

James waggled his brows and grinned. "Mhm. Just my type."

He wrapped an arm around Logan and led him into the room after Carlos and Kendall. They found four seats near the back of the room, and Logan sat down between Kendall and James, with Carlos on James' other side. 

They had already missed the trailers and were just on time for their movie – which happened to be a brainless action movie with no real plot that even people with a limited understanding of the English language wouldn't have a problem to follow, and Logan settled in, risking an occasional glance over at Kendall throughout the movie to make sure he wasn't too bored. 

Kendall seemed to enjoy the movie, though, and when Logan glanced over for what had to be the tenth time in three minutes, he found Kendall looking back at him. Feeling a flush creeping up his neck, Logan quickly glanced back at the screen, embarrassed at having been caught. 

When he looked over again, Kendall was still looking at him and gave him a smile, which Logan returned hesitantly.

He offered Kendall some popcorn which the other boy accepted gratefully, and they both turned back to watch the movie. Beside them, Carlos and James had leaned towards each other and were whispering and giggling. Logan kind of envied them for being able to talk so easily, with no language barrier between them. But hopefully, he and Kendall would get there too, eventually. 

He reached for some popcorn and jerked his hand back in surprise when he brushed Kendall's fingers. Their eyes met, and even through the darkness, Logan noticed the faint blush on Kendall's cheeks. 

He smiled and gestured for Kendall to go first, his fingers tingling a little where they'd brushed Kendall's. This happened a couple more times, but when it did, Logan didn't pull his hand away immediately, and noticed that Kendall's fingers lingered against his own a little longer than necessary as well.

The rest of the movie was a blur, and Logan spent much more time staring at Kendall and in the end he literally had no idea what the movie was even about.

When the lights went back on, Logan sat up and cleared his throat. "Tu aimes le film?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Oui. C'est pas vraiment mon genre de film, mais c'était pas mal. Et toi?"

Logan nodded. "Oui, j'aimais bien," he said, even though he honestly couldn't care less about the movie. He also stored away the little fact that action movies weren't Kendall's thing for future reference, then got up when James and Carlos turned to leave. 

Outside the cinema, James was the first one to say something. "Right, well, Carlos and I both have to get up early tomorrow, so we're just gonna grab a cab together, if that's okay with you guys. You can get home on your own, right?"

Then he gave Logan an exaggerated wink that made Logan's ears flush and quickly look at Kendall to make sure Kendall hadn't seen it. He hadn't, and Logan let out a breath of relief before giving James a quick glare. "Yeah, we'll just walk back to our building, no problem."

Carlos translated for Kendall, then said goodbye, and a moment later, Kendall and Logan were on their own again. 

Logan cleared his throat. "Tu veux aller boire un verre ou rentrer à la maison?"

Kendall thought about it. "J'aimerais bien prendre un verre, mais j'ai un rendez-vous demain matin que je ne peux pas râter. Je devrais donc rentrer, si ça ne t'embêtes pas trop."

Logan tried not to be disappointed about the shortness of their date, but maybe it was better for it to end now. He just hoped that Kendall really _had_ an appointment in the morning and didn't just pretend he did cause he couldn't wait for their date to be over. 

He shook his head and smiled. "Non, pas du tout."

They started walking home in relative silence, and reached their apartment building much too soon for Logan's taste. They ascended the stairs together, then stopped when they reached their respective doors. 

Logan turned to Kendall and took a breath. 

"Right," he said softly, not sure what to say or do. What he really wanted to do was kiss Kendall, but it had been so long since he'd last dated that he wasn't sure about the rules anymore. Was kissing acceptable on a first date? Or did he have to wait till the third one? Did Kendall even want him to kiss him? Maybe it would be better to just end the date before he could do something stupid. 

His heart literally stopped for a second or two when Kendall suddenly took a step closer to him and leaned in. Logan closed his eyes and tensed a little, then held his breath when he felt Kendall's warm breath ghost across his cheek. Soft lips brushed his flushed skin, and when he opened his eyes, Kendall was looking at him seriously. 

"Tu veux sortir de nouveau demain soir?" he asked softly. "Cette fois peut-être sans Carlos et James?"

Logan stared up at him and nodded before he'd even processed the fact that Kendall was asking him on a second date tomorrow night. "Oui," he just breathed, feeling a little dizzy at how close they were standing together. 

"Tu veux voir un autre film peut-être, et prendre un verre après pourqu'on puisse parler un peu plus?"

Logan nodded. "Oui, c'est bien. Same time as today?"

Kendall nodded. "Oui, parfait."

He gave him a sweet smile, and Logan smiled back. "Looking forward to it."

Kendall's smile widened. "Moi aussi."

After staring at each other for what could've been minutes or hours, Kendall stepped back and with a quick smile at Logan, disappeared inside his apartment. Logan stood there for several more minutes before he could finally make himself move. 

As soon as the door fell closed behind him, Logan performed an embarrassing little happy dance and then flopped down face-first on his couch. After a moment, he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, his cheeks almost hurting from how hard he was smiling. 

"He likes me," he whispered to himself and made an embarrassing sound of happiness before he told himself to get a grip. The date had gone really well but tomorrow would be much more challenging since he didn't have James to rely on to fill awkward silences. 

But he was looking forward to it and had a feeling that he and Kendall would be fine on their own. He already found himself missing the other boy, and went to bed with a huge smile on his face as he relived their first date again and again until he found himself dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was woken up the next morning by the insistent ringing of his phone. He groaned and wanted to hang up but accidentally pressed the wrong button and was confronted with James' cheerful and obnoxiously loud voice. 

"So? How did it go? I can't believe you didn't text me last night! Tell me everything, I'm dying to hear the dirty details."

Logan blinked and rolled onto his back, rubbing his face after glancing at the time on his alarm clock. "It's six thirty in the morning, James," he groaned, then added. "And what dirty details? It was the first date; there are no dirty details."

James sighed heavily. "So you didn't even make out? Dude, I'm disappointed."

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, we didn't make out, but he did kiss my cheek when we were saying goodbye… and he asked me out on a second date."

His heart skipped a beat when he remembered that he would be seeing Kendall again tonight. 

"He did? That's awesome. So it all went well, right? I mean, the fact that he asked you out again is a good sign, right?"

"I guess so," Logan said. "I just… I'm worried I won't be able to say a word when I'm alone with him. It was really good to have you there last night, even though we did pretty well on our own."

He could feel James' smile through the phone. "I'm glad to hear that, Logan. And I believe you will be fine on your own. Carlos thinks so too, by the way."

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked, squinting a little against the bright sunlight flowing through his window. "How did that go, by the way?"

"Oh, very well," James said, and Logan could practically see his smirk. "He came home with me and we made out like horny teenagers. It was awesome."

"You _did_?" Logan asked, sitting up. "Wow, I'm glad. So you don't regret coming along?"

"Not at all. Carlos is an exceptionally great kisser. I'm gonna see him again sometime next week, so… yeah. I guess I have you to thank for that."

Logan smiled a little. "You're welcome, James. And thanks again for not bailing on me. You're the best."

James sounded smug. "I know, right? Anyway– gotta go. Good luck for your date tonight, and relax, okay? You already know he likes you, so you've got nothing to worry about. Also, I'm expecting a full, detailed report later, so call me!"

He ended the phone call and Logan took a breath as he flopped back against his pillows, letting out a sigh when he realized he had about twelve hours to kill before he would see Kendall again. He had some homework to take care of, though, so hopefully time would pass pretty quickly.

***

Logan had barely finished dressing when he heard the knock on his door later that day. He stumbled to the door and opened it, a smile tugging on his lips when he saw Kendall. "Hey… give me a minute. I mean, une minute."

He held up a finger, then went back inside to find his jacket and wallet and keys, well aware of Kendall's presence in the doorway. He found everything he was looking for, then took a deep breath before turning to face Kendall, who once again looked amazing. 

He smiled. "Hi."

"Salut." Kendall smiled back, then tilted his head to the side. "Ready?"

Logan nodded. "Oui. Allons-y."

He stepped out of his apartment and locked the door, then took a deep breath as he followed Kendall down the stairs and out of the building. They managed to make some small talk on their way to the cinema, and no awkward silences arose until they were sitting beside each other in a pretty empty room, waiting for their movie to start. Logan had bought the tickets after Kendall had let him know that he would be okay with anything Logan wanted to see. 

"C'est une, uh… romantic comedy?" Logan said, not sure how to say that in French. "Tu disais que tu n'aimes pas trop les action films, so, uh… I picked this."

Kendall smiled, clearly pleased that Logan paid attention, and nodded, and Logan looked at him until the lights went out and the movie started. He took a breath and leaned back, trying to relax. For some reason, he was even more nervous tonight than he had been during their first date, even though he shouldn't be. He already knew that Kendall liked him, so what was he freaking out about? He closed his eyes for a moment and just tried to breathe. 

The movie was a lot better than the one they'd seen the night before – Logan could tell after only a few minutes. A few glances over at Kendall told him that he was enjoying it too. They were about halfway through the movie when Logan looked over at him again and noticed Kendall's hand on the armrest between their seats. 

His own hand was itching to hold Kendall's, but he didn't want to be too forward, and he was much too nervous to just take Kendall's hand out of the blue. So he looked back at the screen and waited. 

After a moment, he shifted a little and put his own arm on the armrest next to Kendall's, their fingers touching lightly. His heart was beating fast and he tried to resist the urge to wipe his sweaty hand on the fabric of the seat. His stomach flipped when he felt Kendall's finger stroke his own lightly.

  
  
[ _full size_ ](http://purple-rainbow.deviantart.com/art/Just-A-Little-Closer-411004233)   


He glanced down at their hands, then licked his lips nervously before turning his hand around and hesitantly sliding it under Kendall's. He gave Kendall a sideway glance and noticed Kendall's smile just before the other boy laced his fingers through Logan's and squeezed his hand lightly. Logan couldn't help but notice that their hands seemed to fit into each other perfectly.

Trying to relax, Logan sucked in another deep breath, attempting not to be too obvious about how nervous he was. If just holding hands with Kendall was doing this to him, how was he ever gonna have the nerve to lean in for a kiss? He'd been dreaming about kissing Kendall ever since he'd first met him but when he thought about actually initiating a kiss, his temperature rose and his heart beat so fast that he could barely breathe.

No, for now it was better to just focus on the hand-holding, and he desperately hoped that Kendall wasn't too grossed out by how sweaty his hand was. Kendall didn't seem to mind though, and played with Logan's fingers a little; eyes on the screen. 

He did manage to relax after a while and focused on how nice it was to just hold Kendall's hand. He squeezed his fingers occasionally, stomach flipping every time Kendall did the same. Kendall's hand was soft and warm, the tips of his long fingers slightly calloused from playing guitar, Logan assumed. 

More than once, Logan was tempted to try to kiss Kendall, but every time he made up his mind, he ended up chickening out. Kendall didn't initiate anything either, and Logan couldn't help but wonder if it was because Kendall was just as shy or nervous as he was, or if he just didn't want to. But they _were_ holding hands, and Kendall wasn't pulling away, which had to mean he wanted to, right?

The movie ended much too soon for Logan's taste; he would've been happy to just sit here and hold Kendall's hand for a couple more hours. They exchanged a shy smile when the lights went back on and let go of each other's hands, leaving the room in silence. Logan took a deep breath of fresh air when they were outside and wiped his hands on his jeans. 

"So, um… je connais un petit café, si tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose, ou… I don't know what you wanna do."

Kendall studied him for a moment, then looked around. "Il est très beau dehors, pas trop froid…" He licked his lips. "Take a walk with me?"

Logan melted a little at Kendall's accent – he personally thought Kendall's English was pretty damn good and he wouldn't mind hearing him use it more. He nodded at Kendall's suggestion, then followed him when Kendall turned around and walked towards a small park nearby. 

Their fingers brushed again as they walked, and after a moment, Kendall reached for his hand, linking their fingers. Logan smiled to himself and closed his hand around Kendall's. They walked through the park for a while and finally sat down on a bench, Logan listening to Kendall when he told him a little about his life. He didn't understand every word but he liked what he did understand, and was so fascinated with Kendall that he soaked up everything the other boy was sharing with him. 

His infatuation was probably written all over his face and it was hard for him to hide how much he liked Kendall. He was still staring at him when Kendall suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. Logan held his breath, wondering if it was obvious that he'd been too busy staring at Kendall's lips to pay attention to what he'd been saying, and he was about to apologize when Kendall suddenly cupped his cheek and leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. 

Logan's eyes widened, then fluttered closed of their own accord, his whole body tingling from that one, much too short kiss. It wasn't the long, deep, passionate kiss Logan had been dreaming about but the spontaneous kind that had obviously been building for a while. Kendall drew back after a few seconds, their noses brushing, his breath warm on Logan's face. Logan swallowed hard, his heart racing in his chest. Kendall was still close, possibly waiting for Logan's permission to kiss him again. 

Relieved that Kendall had initiated what Logan had been meaning to do since he'd first met Kendall, he slid his hand around the back of Kendall's neck, closing the distance between them again and fitting his lips against Kendall's in another soft kiss. He didn't draw back this time, just let his lips linger against Kendall's, feeling how soft and full they were. He could feel Kendall smile into the kiss just before he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him close, tilting his head to kiss him more fully, deepening the kiss slowly. 

Logan let out a soft, involuntary little moan and parted his lips a little, brushing them over Kendall's, tasting him. The kiss was still slow and tame, and kind of hesitant, but no kiss had ever made Logan feel this way before. And when Kendall's tongue brushed his bottom lip, Logan thought his heart was going to stop, and he opened his mouth to Kendall willingly, meeting his tongue with his own. 

The kiss grew in heat, and Logan pressed closer to Kendall, desperate for physical contact. And fuck, Kendall was an amazing kisser. Logan was beginning to realize why it was called French kissing because Kendall was _good_ at this. Logan returned the kiss eagerly, hoping he didn't suck too badly. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he'd last kissed someone, and he desperately wanted the experience to be as good for Kendall as it was for him. 

Kendall wasn't complaining though, and let the kiss go on for a long while before he caught Logan's bottom lip between his own and sucked lightly, grazing his teeth over it and tugging lightly before slowly drawing back. 

Logan let out an unconscious whimper and pressed his face into Kendall's neck, breathing him in. His stomach fluttered and warmth spread through his whole body as he nestled into Kendall's body, desperate to be as close to him as humanly possible. Soft lips brushed Logan's neck as Kendall's arms tightened around him, pulling him flush against him, and Logan couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this; just the two of them at night on a park bench, kissing while the moon and stars shone down on them. 

He slid a hand up to tangle his fingers into Kendall's hair, sliding the soft strands between his fingers as he clung to him, wanting this moment to last forever. After staying like this for several minutes, their lips found each other again for another perfect kiss. It was slow and wet but growing in heat and passion with every minute it lasted. Nothing around them mattered anymore; Logan was fully focused on Kendall's lips and hoping it would tell Kendall just how much he liked him. 

Minutes or hours later, they both drew back, and Logan opened his eyes, meeting Kendall's through the darkness. They stared at each other for a while, a small smile tugging on Logan's lips when he noticed the slow appearance of Kendall's dimples in his cheeks. 

A few more gentle, teasing kisses followed before they both decided it was time to call it a night, neither of them wanting their date to end, but it was probably getting late. Their hands found each other again as they walked back to their apartment building in silence. When they'd made their way upstairs and stood in the corridor, Logan turned to Kendall and looked into his eyes. Kendall looked back at him, and after a moment or two, he leaned in to seal their lips together again, calloused fingers brushing Logan's cheek in a gentle caress.

When he drew back, Logan gazed up at him and licked his lips, giving him a little smile. He wanted to tell Kendall how perfect tonight had been, but he had a feeling Kendall already knew. They didn't need words anymore to express how much they felt for each other; those kisses told them everything they needed to know. 

"Bonne nuit, Kendall," Logan whispered eventually, reluctantly deciding it was probably time to go to bed. He wasn't tired, but he knew that if they lingered here any longer, he would ask Kendall to spend the night with him, and it was probably too soon for that. 

Kendall seemed to agree– although reluctantly– and gave him a sweet smile before whispering, "Goodnight, Logan."

Their lips brushed, and Kendall stepped backwards to his door, a small smile blossoming on his lips after he'd unlocked the door. He blew him one last kiss and smiled as he closed the door. Logan finally turned around and went into his own apartment, leaning against the door as soon as he'd closed it. 

He couldn't wipe the silly, lovesick grin off his face and sighed dreamily when he finally went to bed, his lips still tingling from Kendall's amazing kisses. The smile didn't even fade when he fell asleep.

***

The first thing Logan did the next morning– as soon as he'd had a cup of coffee– was call James, knowing that if he didn't give him the requested info about his date, James would hunt him down and make him talk. He didn't have to wait a long time for James to pick up.

"Tell me everything!"

Logan snorted and took a breath. "All right, so… we went to see another movie, held hands the entire time, then went for a walk and made out all night."

"Woo! That's great, Logan! See? I knew you could do it; that you'd be fine on your own. So it was good?" James sounded genuinely excited for him and Logan smiled. 

"Yeah, it was good. It was great. He's an amazing kisser and I really think he likes me just as much as I like him."

James smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Logan, seriously. You deserve this. After all this time on your own, you've finally found someone great. I hope it all works out for you. When are you gonna see him again?"

Logan shrugged. "We didn't really talk about a next date, but I'm sure it'll be soon."

"Fantastic," James said. "I saw Carlos again last night and it's going great too."

"Oh, is it? That's good. I suppose the double date wasn't a total disaster for you then."

He could hear James' smile. "Not at all. I'm glad you asked me, and I'm glad Kendall brought Carlos. Hey, you know why Carlos is so good at French? He saw the movie _Amélie_ one day and that made him want to learn French. Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever heard?"

Logan smiled. "That is cute, yeah."

He glanced at his watch. "Oh hey, I gotta go. I have a lecture in a bit, so I gotta get ready but… I'll talk to you soon, all right? And maybe we can start our French lessons again this week?"

"Sure thing," James said. "Call me later and we'll come up with a time to meet up."

"Excellent. Talk to you later."

Logan hung up and rubbed his face, then got ready for college. When he left his apartment, he glanced at Kendall's door and for a moment, he was tempted to knock on it and ask for a morning kiss, but he figured that Kendall might still be asleep and didn't want to be responsible for Kendall not getting enough rest. Maybe he would see if Kendall was home when he got back, because even though it had only been a few hours, he already missed the feel of Kendall's lips against his own.

***

It had been a couple of days since their date now, and Logan was beginning to think the other boy was avoiding him. No, he was _sure_ he was. It was becoming painfully obvious.

He was never home when Logan knocked on his door – or he _was_ home and ignoring him. He hadn't heard Kendall play guitar at his usual time in the evening, and Logan hadn't run into him in the hallway.

The more time passed without him seeing Kendall, the more worried he got, convincing himself he'd somehow upset Kendall. The last time they'd seen each other had been perfect, as far as he was concerned. They had made out all night – there wasn't much he could do wrong there, right? It wasn't as if they'd had an argument, and he wracked his brain for days, trying to think of what he could've done wrong. It must've been bad, considering Kendall was giving him the silent treatment. 

The rational part of his brain knew that he probably hadn't done anything; that there was a reasonable explanation for Kendall's sudden absence in his life, but Logan was a natural worrier, and he couldn't help thinking that this was his own fault somehow. 

Or maybe Kendall just didn't like him the way Logan liked him. There was that possibility too.

Two more days passed, and no word from Kendall. Logan even spent an entire evening sitting by his door, waiting for Kendall to come back, but either he'd come home when Logan had already given up, or he hadn't come home at all. Which brought up the question of where Kendall spent his nights these days. Logan didn't want to jump to conclusions– he really didn't– but the only explanation he could come up with was that Kendall had met someone else who monopolized his time now, and possibly couldn't think of a way to break it to Logan. 

His heart sank whenever he thought of Kendall with some other guy, but his brain conjured up those images of its own accord and nothing Logan did could seem to distract it. He tried to drown himself in schoolwork, but everything reminded him of Kendall.

A day later, he ran into Kelly in the entrance hall on his way back from college, and figured she might know what was going on. It wasn't like she and Kendall were best friends or anything but considering Gustavo asked her to talk to Kendall every other day, he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. 

"Hey Kelly? Have you seen Kendall lately? You know, my neighbor?"

Kelly looked up from the letter she'd just taken out of her mailbox and frowned. "What, you haven't heard?"

Logan's heart sank and he found himself holding his breath unconsciously. "No…"

"He had to leave the country," she explained. "It was very short notice, so if you guys are friends and he didn't tell you, that's why. I only know because I happened to be here when he left. He told me to notify Gustavo, but we only had about a minute to chat, so I don't know any details."

Logan stared at her, trying not to panic, but how could he not? Kendall had left the country. Maybe for good. And Logan didn't have his phone number, or any other way of contacting him. Maybe he would never see him again. 

He swallowed hard and managed, "Did he say why? I mean, did something happen?"

Kelly nodded. "He mentioned a family emergency. I guess someone got sick enough for him to have to go back home."

Logan nodded, taking a shaky breath. He knew he should feel relieved, now that he knew it wasn't _his_ fault Kendall left the country or that Kendall wasn't avoiding him, but all he felt was a terrible emptiness at the prospect of possibly never seeing Kendall again. "Did he say when he was gonna come back?"

Kelly shook her head. "Nothing. He told me to tell Gustavo that he was gonna keep paying his rent though, so maybe that's a good sign and he'll be back sooner or later." She tilted her head. "I didn't know you two were close."

Logan shook his head and shrugged. "We just… yeah. We're friends, and I just thought he was avoiding me, or something, but if he's left the country… that would explain the sudden silence. Anyway, thanks for letting me know."

He managed a tight smile, then grabbed his backpack and made his way up to his apartment where he sat down hard on his couch and tried not to burst into tears. 

He didn't blame Kendall for not telling him he was leaving – if it had been as short notice as Kelly had mentioned, something bad must've happened to a family member, and in a moment like that, Logan probably wouldn't remember to write a note for the guy he'd gone on a few dates with either. 

He knew he should be relieved that Kendall didn't have another guy on the side, and that he wasn't avoiding him, but all he could think about was that he might never see Kendall again, and that he hadn't even been able to say goodbye. 

After a moment, he reached for his laptop and went on Kendall's YouTube channel, remembering that he could message Kendall there. The chances of Kendall actually checking his YouTube messages while he had a family emergency to deal with were slim, but Logan figured it was worth a try. 

When he'd sent Kendall a message that he hoped didn't sound too desperate, he tried to go about his day without thinking about Kendall too much. As it turned out, that was easier said than done.

In the end, he just sat there for hours, feeling sorry for himself and wishing he'd gone home with Kendall after their date. He must've left early the next day, and if Logan had been with him, Kendall would've woken him up and told him what was going on.

The next few days weren't much better. He could barely manage to make himself get out of bed in the morning to go to college; the only thing that made him want to get up was the chance that Kendall might have returned. 

But he never did come back.

***

It wasn't until a week (that he spent moping and ignoring phone calls) later that Logan had the sudden realization that he _did_ have a way of contacting Kendall. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

Carlos. 

Kendall and Carlos were good friends, so Carlos must have some way of getting in touch with him, right? He had to. 

Feeling like a first-class dick for ignoring James' calls for nearly two weeks and then suddenly calling out of the blue because he needed something from him, Logan dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up. 

"Where the hell have you _been_?" James asked immediately. "I was worried sick about you, Logan!"

Logan bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. James had done so much for him lately and he felt terrible for ignoring him for so long. He had no excuse and didn't even try to justify his behavior. "I really am, James. Forgive me?"

James was silent for a long moment and Logan could practically see him rolling his eyes. "Fine. So where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for like, two weeks."

"I know," Logan said, sighing. "I was just… not in the mood to talk to anyone."

He bit his lip, then added, "Kendall left."

A pause. "What do you mean, Kendall left?"

"He… left," Logan said again. "I thought he was avoiding me and that was bad enough, but then I talked to Kelly – you know, the woman from downstairs – and she told me he's left the country; went back to France for some family thing."

He took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't make any demands right now after ignoring you for so long, but do you think you could maybe ask Carlos if he has a phone number or some other way of getting in touch with Kendall?"

James seemed to be processing this, and after a moment, he said, "I'll call you right back."

He hung up and Logan stared at the phone, setting it down after a minute and rubbing his face. He really hoped Carlos did have a phone number or an address because otherwise, he would have to face the fact that he wouldn't see Kendall again unless he came back on his own. Which was a terrifying thought. 

Less than five minutes later, his phone rang again. "James?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just got off the phone with Carlos, and as it turns out, he does have Kendall's phone number but his cell is switched off. He's been trying to reach him as well but hasn't managed to get through to him yet. I can still give you the number and you can try to call him again later."

Logan let out a breath of relief. "That would be great. Thank you, James, thank you _so_ much."

James told him the number, then hummed softly. "So why didn't he tell you he was leaving?"

Logan shook his head, pushing his hair back. "I wish I knew. I guess he must've been in a hurry– Kelly said so– I just… I wish I knew if he's planning on coming back."

"I'm sure he is," James said firmly. "Don't worry about it too much, all right? He hasn't been gone that long, and he still has his apartment here, so just… try to call him and eventually you'll reach him, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right." Logan took a deep breath. "Anyway… thanks for not hating me for being a shitty friend after everything you've done for me. I really do appreciate your help. And if Carlos remembers any other details about how to reach Kendall, I'd be so grateful. Just… thank you, James."

"You're welcome, Logan, and you don't need to apologize or thank me. You would've done the same for me." After a brief pause, he added, "So, is that all you've been doing all this time? Staying at home and moping?"

"No?" Logan said immediately, but James knew him well. 

"Okay, that's it, I'm picking you up. You're not staying there on your own tonight – come over to my place and hang out with me and Carlos."

"But… James, no, that'll be awkward. I don't wanna be the fifth wheel. Third wheel. Whatever."

"You won't be!" James protested. "It'll be fine, I swear. Carlos doesn't mind, promise. We can watch TV, have a few drinks, talk about your feelings…"

"James."

"Okay, fine, not that last one. Jesus, you're touchy. But okay, you finish whatever it is you gotta do today and I'll go get some booze and snacks and I'll see you tonight, okay? It'll be fun, I swear!"

Logan and James tended to have different ideas about the meaning of "fun", but since Logan didn't want to stay home alone again, he agreed. "Okay fine, I'll be there around seven. But… what if Kendall shows up tonight and tries to talk to me and I'm not here?"

James sighed. "Do you really think that's gonna happen? No, you don't. And even if it does– he can always leave a message, right?"

"Right," Logan agreed reluctantly, and they finally hung up. Logan didn't particularly feel like hanging out with James and Carlos or getting drunk, but he knew it was probably better for him than spending another night home alone.

***

As it turned out, spending time with James and Carlos wasn't _that_ bad. Despite the fact that the two of them were clearly _really_ in love with each other, they kept the doe eyes and kisses to a minimum. Logan spent the first hour trying to escape in order to let them have their 'special time' together, but James and Carlos insisted on cheering him up, so after a while, Logan gave in, let them pour him drink after drink until he felt slightly tipsy and a lot better.

He was still sad about Kendall, of course, but the alcohol did help a little.

"You know what we should do?" James asked suddenly. 

Logan sighed heavily, shaking his head. "What?"

James rubbed his chin and exchanged a look with Carlos, then grinned. "We should go to Paris and try to find him!"

Logan looked at James, then at Carlos, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "And how do you suggest we do that? We have no address, no way of knowing if he even _is_ in Paris right now. For all we know, he could be in one of the other thousands of cities in France, cause even though we know that Kendall used to live there – Gustavo and Kelly said so – we don't know if he actually is there now. Cause whichever family member he's visiting right now could be living in Lyon or Nice or Valence or wherever. And besides, it's not like Paris is tiny. How are we supposed to find him in a huge city with so many people?"

James shrugged. "I was gonna say we worry about that when we get there, but… you may have a point."

Logan shook his head. "Look, James, Carlos, I appreciate your concern and I know you're only trying to help but… going to Paris is not an option. I mean, even if we did have an address; how am I supposed to pay for a flight to Paris?"

James shrugged. "I could pay for it; that's the least of our problems." He nibbled his lip, then turned to look at Carlos. "You don't happen to have an address, do you?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't. We've only ever talked over email and texts, so I wouldn't know where he lived."

Logan reached for his glass and knocked the rest of his drink back, then flopped down on the couch and buried his face in the pillows. He missed Kendall so much and hated that he had no way of reaching him. He'd tried to call him no less than twelve times earlier, but Kendall's phone was still turned off, and Logan didn't have much hope of him ever turning it back on. 

Well, maybe he would, eventually, but why was it switched off in the first place? Maybe Kendall didn't want him to be able to reach him. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he did have a family emergency but had also decided it was the perfect opportunity to get away from Logan.

He sighed again. He didn't want to think about this. The only reason he'd even agreed to drinking was because he'd hoped it would make him forget about Kendall, even for a little while. Yet instead, he was thinking about him even more. 

"I actually don't think flying to Paris is a bad idea," Carlos suddenly said, and Logan lifted his head, eyeing him. He'd expected more common sense from him. 

"How is that not the stupidest idea James has ever had?" Logan asked, earning a smack on the ass from James. 

"Hey! I have plenty of great ideas."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan muttered and pushed himself up, looking at Carlos curiously; he really wanted to hear how going to France could possibly be a good idea. 

"Well…" Carlos sighed. "I don't know. I guess unless we have some sort of idea where he actually is, it would be a pretty stupid plan, but… have we exhausted all our other options?"

Logan shrugged. "You tell me. You know more about him than I do."

Carlos rubbed his chin, then stood up and disappeared into the kitchen to get them a fresh round of beers. 

When he came back into the room, he stopped and looked at Logan. "Have you even asked your landlord about him?"

"Gustavo?" Logan looked up at him and frowned, then his eyes widened a little. "I haven't… do you think there's a chance that he might have an address?"

Carlos shrugged. "It's worth a try, I would say. I mean, Kendall did live in France before he came here and he got the apartment from over there; signed the contract before he ever came here. So I'm assuming Gustavo must've mailed it to him, so maybe…"

"…he has an address," Logan finished Carlos' sentence and stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. "How have I not asked Gustavo yet?"

Carlos looked a little smug when he sank back onto the couch beside James, tucking his body into James' side. "It happens. You're in love and miserable; the easiest option is often the last one you consider."

Logan nodded and sipped his beer, resisting the urge to call Gustavo right now. It was past 2 am; he had a feeling if he threw him out of bed now, begging for Kendall's home address, Gustavo would refuse to give it to him on principle. But first thing in the morning, he would ask him. 

He tried not to get his hopes up, but just the idea of maybe finding out where exactly Kendall was the next day immediately put a smile on his face. 

The three of them finished their beers and stayed in James' living room a little longer until James and Carlos decided to go to bed, and Logan wanted to go home. They wouldn't let him go home on his own, however; not after all that booze, and after discussing it for a while, Logan finally agreed, and instead, slept in James' guestroom. He had offered to take the couch but had then realized that that would put him closer to James' room, and who knew what would be going on in there tonight? Logan wanted to be as far away from James' and Carlos' passionate lovemaking as he possibly could be. 

The moment he crawled under the covers, he was out, and for the first time since Kendall had left, he had a _happy_ dream about him… and Paris… and kissing him at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

***

"Mitchell!"

Gustavo's powerful voice boomed through the corridor and Logan winced, holding his head. He'd just come back from James'– after walking in on him and Carlos naked in the shower together. As if a terrible hangover wasn't traumatic enough already, he now also had the image of James with Carlos' legs wrapped around his waist permanently etched into his brain. Awesome. 

He turned around slowly to face Gustavo and managed a weak, "Huh?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Gustavo started, and Logan groaned. 

"Can't this wait?" he whined. "I'm really not feeling well right now, can't we discuss this some other time? Oh, but since you're here already – do you happen to have Kendall's address?"

Gustavo looked like he was about to protest when he blinked. "Kendall who?"

Logan rolled his eyes, forcing himself to be patient. "Kendall from upstairs; Kendall from across the hall from me – my neighbor Kendall. How many Kendalls do you know?"

Gustavo shrugged. "Just making sure we're talking about the same person. So what about him?"

"Do you have his address?"

"His address?"

Logan took a deep breath. _Calm… calm… you can do this._ "He's gone to France, as you well know and I'd like to get in touch with him, but I can't cause I don't have an address. So do you?"

"No," Gustavo said, and Logan's heart sank. 

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no. When he decided to get this place, I sent him the contract via email, he signed it, sent it back in an envelope with no return address, I signed the contract, and that was that. He got here a week later and then this was his address."

Logan swallowed hard. "So you have no way of getting in touch with him?"

Gustavo shrugged. "I have an email address and a phone number if that helps, but you probably have those... so no." He eyed him. "Why are you so desperate to get in touch with him anyway?"

Logan sighed, pushing his hair back. "I'm not desperate; I just want to see him again."

"I'll give you what I have," Gustavo said then, and Logan raised a brow in surprise. It wasn't like Gustavo to be this helpful in any way– but he wasn't going to refuse the offer. Maybe Gustavo had a different phone number or... something. Logan wasn't going to give up hope just yet. 

He followed Gustavo into his office and waited patiently while Gustavo opened a few files. He reached for a pen and wrote down an email address and a phone number. "There, that's all I got."

Logan reached for the piece of paper and nodded. "Okay... thank you. This means a lot."

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't start crying."

Logan grinned. "I'll try not to. Thanks, Gustavo."

He left, ignoring Gustavo's exclamation when the older man apparently remembered what he'd been meaning to talk to Logan about, and quickly went up to his flat where looked at the email address and phone number. He tucked the latter into his wallet since he already had Kendall's phone number thanks to Carlos, then reached for his laptop and sent a short message to the email address. He didn't have much hope of Kendall answering that when he didn't even answer his phone, but better try than be sorry, right?

***

A few more days passed and Kendall didn't come back. Logan had pretty much given up every hope of ever seeing him again. He couldn't believe something that had started so well could end this badly but it looked as if that was what had happened. It was over. Kendall wasn't coming back, and it was only a matter of time before he'd let Gustavo know that he didn't need the apartment anymore. Or maybe he wouldn't let him know at all and just vanish. Maybe he was just… gone. Without a word.

Logan tried not to let it affect him too much. After all, it wasn't as if he and Kendall had made any promises to each other. Sure, they'd gone on two great dates, and Logan had been sure Kendall had feelings for him, but maybe he'd overestimated how much the other boy liked him. It was the only possible explanation he could think of. 

While he had given up on the idea of getting Kendall back, James and Carlos kept insisting that it was too soon to give up; that he and Kendall had something special and that it wasn't the type of thing that would just be over from one moment to the next. Logan really didn't want to keep his hopes up but it was pretty damn hard to stay down when two of his friends were so sure he shouldn't give up just yet. 

They were in a pub near Logan's college a week after their night getting drunk at James' place, having dinner after school/work when Carlos suddenly grinned widely, reached into his bag and pulled something out. Logan stared at the items for a long moment, then looked at Carlos incredulously. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Carlos waggled his brows and leaned forward. "If you think it's three plane tickets to Paris, you would be correct."

"Are you nuts?" Logan asked after gaping at his friends for a long moment. "We can't go to Paris. What are we gonna do there? Pray? Walk around and hope we run into Kendall? It's not gonna happen and if you think for a second that anything could be that easy, you're… you're delusional, both of you."

James sighed heavily. "Oh Logie, always so pessimistic," he said, grabbing the plane tickets and waving them at Logan. "Come on! Be happy! We're going to Paris!"

Logan opened his mouth and shook his head. "I can't believe you guys did this, I… how do you even know I have a passport?"

James nibbled his lip, looking a little embarrassed. "Well," he said slowly. "I kinda asked Gustavo to let me into your apartment the other day, so I could check. And you do have a passport, so it's all good!"

Logan blinked. "You… huh?"

James gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, dude. I just knew you wouldn't agree to this unless we already had the tickets, and Gustavo was oddly cooperative." He took a breath. "Look. You're sad and all negative right now. Which is totally understandable because your situation sucks, I'll admit that. But what are you gonna do about it? Just sit at home and watch your grades get worse and worse cause you just can't focus on anything except Kendall? I'm not gonna watch you be miserable for another month or year, Logan. We're taking you to Paris. If we don't find Kendall, then just consider it a vacation. If you really insist on giving up on him, you need to at least forget him and move on with your life. So let's just… go to Paris for a few days, see if we find him. If we don't find a trace of him after like, a couple of days, we'll admit defeat and try to just enjoy the city of love for a while before we come back. So, what do you say? Are you gonna stay here and mope or are you coming to Paris with us, have some fun?"

Logan looked at him, still pretty sure his friend had lost his mind, but he also had to admit that he'd always wanted to go to Paris. And maybe there really was a chance that he'd find Kendall over there, and even if he didn't, Paris still sounded a hell of a lot better than his apartment. Here, everything reminded him of Kendall. Maybe a change of scenery would be a good idea and help him get over Kendall. Of course there was also the possibility that this impromptu trip would make everything worse and remind him of Kendall even _more_ , but he was willing to take the chance. And since James appeared to be paying for the whole trip… could he really say no?

He shook his head and stared down at the table for a long moment, then shrugged and even managed a tiny smile. "Okay. Fine. Let's go to Paris. What the hell."

"Woo," James cheered, tossing the tickets at him and giving him a wide grin. "That's the Logan I know and love."

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling as he looked down at the tickets. 

He was going to Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was long and boring. Carlos and James sat next to each other while Logan had to sit next to a young dad who could absolutely _not_ control his kid. Logan ended up getting a foot in his face every once in a while, and during the whole flight, the little boy just would not stop complaining. With all the noise on the plane, sleep was out of the question, and watching a movie in peace as well, especially since he had to get up every half hour to let the dad take his kid to the toilet or for a walk or whatever. 

By the time they finally landed in Paris, Logan was more than a little cranky and looking forward to a good meal and the fancy Parisian hotel room James had promised him. At least the hotel didn't disappoint; it was as posh as James promised, and the meal they had was probably the best Logan had ever eaten.

After saying goodnight to his friends, Logan retired to his room and spent some time on the balcony, looking out at the brightly lit Eiffel Tower. It hadn't quite sunk in that he was in Paris yet. 

He wondered where Kendall was right now; if he was okay, and what he was doing. Maybe he was somewhere right here in Paris, looking at the Eiffel Tower as well. Logan could only hope. 

He went to bed early, hoping to avoid jetlag entirely, and woke up the next morning well-rested and full of energy. He met James and Carlos in the breakfast room around nine o'clock, noting that they looked far less rested than he did. Fortunately for him, they spared him the details of what they'd been up to all night. 

When they'd all loaded their plates at the rich buffet, Logan sipped some coffee and looked at them expectantly. "So, how do you plan to go about this?"

He looked into their clueless faces and added, "Finding Kendall?"

"Well," James said after a moment, stirring his coffee and glancing over at Carlos. "We don't really have a plan. But I'm sure that if we all think about it a little, we'll find a starting point and go from there."

"Brilliant," Logan muttered. He wasn't sure why, but he'd expected that Carlos and James had already thought of a way to start their search, but clearly, they were just as plan-less as he was. 

"We could look at the phonebook," Carlos suggested after a moment. "Try calling everyone we find who has the same last name as Kendall, and maybe we'll end up getting lucky and finding a family member of his?"

Logan looked at him doubtfully, already knowing that that wasn't going to work, but not wanting to burst Carlos' bubble. He could see the hope in the other boy's eyes and didn't want to bring him down. And maybe Carlos was right. Maybe it really would be that easy. 

So that was where they started after breakfast. They asked for the phonebook at the reception and started looking for people with the last name Knight. Their search ended sooner than either of them thought it would. Knight, as it turned out, wasn't a particularly French name – surprise, surprise – and they found not a single one in the entire phonebook. 

"Well, that went well," Logan sighed, rubbing his face. 

"It was just an idea," Carlos protested, obviously offended that Logan had never really believed in his plan. 

Logan just shook his head. "So, what next?"

"Well," James said, rubbing the back of his neck and frowning thoughtfully. "This is actually not a bad thing. Since Knight isn't a common name over here, it should be that much easier to find him, right?"

Logan wasn't sure he followed James' logic. In theory, sure, but in practice, it just felt like looking for a needle in a haystack. 

"And what about his YouTube thing," James suggested after a moment of silence. "I mean, he is pretty popular around here, so maybe if we just ask around a little, someone will recognize him and tell us where he lives?"

Logan opened his mouth to point out the many flaws in James' plans, then closed it again and shook his head. It would probably only take a couple of seconds before James would realize that they were bound to fail if they took that route. 

After exhausting all of their options, they decided to just walk around Paris for a while and show people Kendall's picture. It was a stupid plan, in Logan's opinion, but since they had nothing else to go on, it was the only thing they could do. 

They actually did find a few people who recognized Kendall from having seen a few of his videos on YouTube, but none of them could give them any information about Kendall's whereabouts. They couldn't even tell them whether Kendall actually lived in Paris or somewhere else. 

Unsurprisingly, their search ended after the first day. Logan couldn't believe he was this sad about it when he'd never really believed that they'd find Kendall in the first place. But he'd allowed himself to hope and was now even more crushed than he'd been after they'd started their search.

Brilliant plan James and Carlos had had there. Really. 

So this was it then. There was no chance of him ever finding Kendall here, and unless Kendall decided to come back to the U.S., he would never see him again. 

And now he was here in Paris for another few days, and hearing people speaking French everywhere didn't exactly help him get Kendall off his mind. Logan found himself wishing he'd stayed at home, and if he had the option to go back right this second, he would take it. 

But James was paying for this trip, and despite the fact that he and Carlos hadn't thought this through before bringing him here, their intentions had been good, and Logan didn't have the heart to disappoint them.

Maybe things would be better now that he knew there was no chance of finding Kendall. Maybe he'd be able to move on. Maybe.

***

The next day, Carlos and James spent the entire day trying to cheer up Logan, doing everything he wanted to do and trying not to complain when Logan took them on a huge sightseeing tour that made their feet ache. Logan knew that museums weren't really their thing but he appreciated that they followed him wherever he took them without complaining… much.

When Logan announced at the end of the night that the next day, they'd check out the next part of Paris' beautiful sights, Carlos and James started whining until Logan allowed them to "take the day off", so to speak, and go on their own little tour. He would be much faster without them anyway. 

He left the hotel early the next morning, spending some time looking at Notre Dame, walking along the Seine and around Montmartre. He was surprised to note that his French had actually improved a lot and that whenever he asked someone for directions, they understood him right away and didn't even blink at his probably horrible accent. 

When he'd seen everything he'd been planning on seeing that day, he took the metro to a station near the Champs-Élysées, and from there, he'd walk back to the hotel later.

After window-shopping without much interest for a while, he sat down on a bench to eat his sandwich and enjoy the sun. He'd never really been on vacation on his own like this – and while he wasn't _technically_ alone, he did feel very lonely at that moment. 

He was about to leave when he noticed a crowd a few feet away from him, and since he had to walk that way to get back to the hotel anyway, he decided to see what was going on there. It was probably a caricaturist or someone selling cheap jewelry – but as he approached the crowd, he heard the soft chords of a guitar playing. He could never really resist good music, so he approached the crowd that had formed around the musician. It wasn't until he was almost close enough to see the musician when he suddenly recognized the voice he was hearing and his heart leapt. 

He froze on the spot and swallowed hard as he took in the familiar melody. 

It couldn't be. Things like this didn't happen in real life. You didn't go to a city as large as Paris and run into the one person you were looking for. It had to be a mistake; some musician who sounded a lot like Kendall but wasn't him. 

His feet started working again suddenly, taking him closer to the crowd. He pushed people away gently as he boxed his way to the front, and felt himself suck in a sharp breath when he saw the musician sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing the song. 

Logan stared at him incredulously, and it felt like an eternity before Kendall lifted his head and their eyes met. Kendall's fingers stopped on the guitar abruptly and for a long moment, they just stared at each other.

  
[ _full size_ ](http://purple-rainbow.deviantart.com/art/You-re-Here-411004293)   


Kendall looked even more incredulous than Logan felt, but after several long seconds, he continued his song and played it to the end, not looking at Logan again.

The crowd applauded and tossed money into Kendall's guitar case. They didn't seem to want to leave yet, but when Kendall thanked them and put his guitar away, the crowd slowly thinned out; only a few of the people stayed to see if Kendall was going to play something else. 

Logan still stood there, frozen to the spot, until Kendall rose to his feet and came over to him, shaking his head slowly. He opened his mouth, then closed it, apparently having just as hard a time as Logan to find something to say. 

It was finally Logan who broke the silence and whispered, "Salut Kendall… je suis à Paris."

If he was thinking straight, he would realize what a dumb, obvious statement that was, but sufficed to say that he definitely _wasn't_ thinking clearly right now. Kendall raised his brows and the corners of his mouth hitched up into a sweet smile. 

"I can see that," he said softly. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him into a hug, and Logan let out something close to a sob as he threw himself at Kendall, tightening his arms around him and clinging to him. He knew he should probably demand an explanation, ask why Kendall was here, what was going on, why he hadn't tried to contact him, but right now, the only thing that mattered was that Kendall was back in his arms. 

Logan closed his eyes and buried his face in Kendall's neck, breathing in his familiar scent and tightening his fingers in the fabric of Kendall's sweatshirt. 

Both of them overwhelmed, they held onto each other for minutes before Logan felt Kendall's hands on his cheeks and opened his eyes. Kendall was smiling at him, and all Logan wanted to do at that moment was lean in and kiss him, but instead, he heard himself ask, "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appelé? Je croyais…"

He trailed off and looked at him, desperate for an explanation. 

Kendall looked down for a moment, then took his hands and pulled him closer. "Je suis désolé, Logan, j'aurais aimé te contacter, mais je ne pouvais pas."

He bit his lip. "I will explain everything to you, I promise. Let's go have a drink somewhere and I will tell you what happened."

Logan blinked at him, and Kendall gave him a little smile. "I took out my English books and studied a little while I was here… Good?"

Logan couldn't help it; he smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, that's a relief. Your English is way better than my French."

He laced his fingers with Kendall's and looked into his eyes. "I'd love it if you could tell me everything… I was really worried about you and thought I'd never see you again."

Kendall sighed, nodding. "I know. I am really sorry – I will tell you. Come with me?"

Logan didn't hesitate for a second; he would go wherever Kendall would take him. They walked in silence for a while, their hands still entwined, until they reached a nice little café with a terrace in the shade. Kendall got them a table and sat down with Logan, not letting go of Logan for even a moment. 

He ordered them two cups of coffee in fluent French, which was still ridiculously sexy. But anything Kendall did was sexy, so…

When they had their coffee and were done staring at each other, Kendall took a breath. "During the night after our date, I got a phone call from my mother," he said softly. "My grand-mère was very sick and she was worried that she would not live much longer. She knew I wanted to say goodbye, so she asked me to come home as soon as possible. I looked up flights on the internet and found one that left early in the morning, so I didn't have time to say goodbye. J'ai considéré… I mean, I wanted to tell you but you were still asleep and I did not want to ruin your night, so I just left. I told Kelly to tell you, though. I don't know if she did."

Logan nodded. "She told me about your family emergency, and… I understand. I was probably the last thing you thought about at that moment, it's okay. But why didn't you call me?"

Kendall gave him a little smile. "I forgot my phone charger in America. And I had no access to my address book on my phone, so I didn't have Carlos' or Gustavo's number, so there was no way for me to get in touch with them. I am really sorry, Logan. I didn't want to scare you, and I wish I had a better explanation for what happened, but… things just didn't work out very well."

Logan nodded, squeezing Kendall's hand gently. "It's okay. As long as you're okay and safe, that's all that matters." He paused. "How is your grandmother?"

Kendall looked down and Logan's heart ached at the pain he saw in Kendall's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Kendall shook his head. "She was old," he said softly. "She had a good life and it was her time to go. I got to say goodbye and spend some time with her, so… it's okay."

"Still," Logan said softly, and squeezed Kendall's fingers again, hoping to give him some comfort at least. Kendall looked up and met his eyes, and for a long moment, they just stared at each other.

Then Kendall reached for his cup and took a sip. "But what about you? What are you doing here in Paris?"

Logan felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks, and he cleared his throat. Suddenly, it seemed a little silly that he'd come all the way to Europe for a boy he didn't even know a lot about, and that he'd been on no more than two dates with. "Looking for you," he admitted. "I know that must seem very stalker-y, but I just… it was Carlos and James' idea. They made me come with them and thought it would be a good idea. I never thought I'd find you since I didn't even know where you lived or grew up, but…"

Kendall's smile widened. "But you did find me."

"I did," Logan said, still having a hard time believing that he had actually found Kendall here of all places. 

"It was meant to be," Kendall said seriously. "Fate. Destinée."

Logan smiled. "You think so? Maybe it was just a coincidence."

Kendall furrowed his brow thoughtfully, then shook his head. "No, I do not believe in coincidences. This was fate."

He smiled at Logan, then pressed a kiss to his knuckles, his eyes warm and deep, and Logan felt a shiver run down his back at the intensity of Kendall's gaze. 

"It was," he whispered. 

They stared at each other until Kendall reached for his coffee again, sipping it slowly. "How long until you go back?"

Logan stirred his own coffee and thought. "I think we have three more days. What about you?" He paused. "I mean, you are coming back, right? You're not staying here for good now?"

He tried not to show how much he didn't like that thought. 

Kendall shook his head. "I am coming back in a week," he said, smiling. "But three days – that's great. I hope you have time for me? I would love to show you Paris."

Logan's smile widened. "Like I could say no to that."

Kendall smiled back and squeezed his hand, and they finished their coffee in silence, just looking into each other's eyes, holding hands. As simple as this moment was, Logan couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

***

Logan was supposed to meet James and Carlos for dinner, so eventually, they made their way back to the hotel. An unanswered knock on their door told Logan they weren't back yet– or engaging in activities he'd rather not see anyway– so he took Kendall to his own room, a little nervous when the door closed behind them and they were alone.

He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the desk, then sat down on the bed, giving Kendall an almost timid smile. "So."

"So," Kendall said back, giving him a little smile before he sat down next to him. "When do you think they'll get back?"

Logan shrugged. "I have no idea. They didn't mention a specific time, and since they didn't get a guide like I advised them to, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting lost. Maybe they're in Marseille right now. Who knows?"

Kendall laughed and Logan smiled back, cheeks flushing a little. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at them for a long moment, then glanced up at Kendall when the mattress shifted. Kendall looked at him, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he leaned in slowly. 

Logan's stomach fluttered and he swallowed hard, and his lips met Kendall's halfway. He closed his eyes and cupped the back of Kendall's neck to hold him there. Kendall smiled against his lips and tilted his head to kiss him fully, arms coming around Logan to pull him closer. 

A soft moan escaped Logan as he fell into the kiss, letting go of all the tension he'd been holding onto for the past weeks. He nestled closer to Kendall, having missed him so much that now he wished he could crawl into him, just to be as close to him as possible. 

The kiss soon grew in heat, and it wasn't until there was a loud knock on the door that they drew back, both their faces flushed. 

"That's probably James and Carlos," Logan whispered, but didn't get up until the second, much more insistent knock. He sighed heavily as he dragged himself to the door and opened it. 

"Hey, you're back!"

"Yeaaah, we never really left," James said cheerfully. 

Logan frowned. "Huh?"

Carlos blushed a little but grinned as he slid an arm around James' waist. "Yeah, we kinda went back to the hotel room after breakfast for a little, uhh…"

"Tête-à-tête," James supplied helpfully, and Carlos nodded. 

"Yeah, that. And afterwards, we fell asleep and only just woke up. Jetlag's a bitch."

Logan snorted. "You're impossible."

"So, aren't you gonna let us in?" James asked, and Logan blinked, nodding. 

"Right, yeah, sorry."

He stepped aside and closed the door, joining the others in the bedroom in time to hear two incredulous gasps. 

"No way!" James exclaimed, a wide smile splitting his face when his eyes fell on Kendall. "You found him?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Incredible, right?"

"Totally," James said, laughing and moving over to hug Kendall as though they'd been friends for months. "Quelle surprise!"

Kendall grinned. "Yes," he said, letting Carlos give him a hug as well. "I was playing on the street when Logan found me. It was fate."

"It was," Carlos agreed, looking convinced that there could be no other reason for them to have met here in Paris of all places. "I was right! My plan actually worked!"

Logan sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "No offense, Carlos, but your plan was pretty stupid and wouldn't have worked out without a whole lot of luck."

"Still, it worked," said Carlos, who was beaming from ear to ear, looking between Kendall and Logan. "You've reconnected, I see. Excellent."

Logan flushed when he realized that Carlos was referring to their heated cheeks and slightly reddened lips. 

James smiled. "So, do you wanna go out for dinner and celebrate? This is… wow, this is just incredible."

Logan looked at Kendall. "I could eat," he offered, and Kendall nodded in agreement. 

"Right," James said, still smiling happily. "Well, then we'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes, yeah?"

Logan nodded. "Sounds good."

He led his friends to the door, then rubbed his still slightly flushed cheeks when he came back to Kendall. "I don't know if you wanna go home and change," he said softly, looking down at himself. "I should probably take a shower and change but that would take a while, so I think I'll just keep this on."

Kendall shook his head. "No, that's all right. And you look good. You always do."

He gave him a smile and Logan felt his cheeks heat up again. "Right. Thank you. I'm just gonna…" He waved behind himself. "Bathroom."

He disappeared in the bathroom for a moment, splashing some cool water into his face and then looking at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself. Only the previous day, he'd looked pale and miserable; now his face had regained some color, and he wondered if he'd gotten more sun today or if it was Kendall's kisses that had given him that healthy glow. 

A couple of minutes later, they left the room and found Carlos and James in the lobby. They left the hotel together and walked aimlessly for a while until Kendall suggested a nice little Italian place not too far away. They all agreed, and soon found themselves on a terrace near the Seine, sipping glasses of fruity red wine. 

James and Carlos of course wanted to know what had happened; why Kendall had taken off so suddenly and without a word, and Kendall told them what he'd told Logan that afternoon. 

After a moment, James tilted his head and eyed him. "Is it me or has your English drastically improved since last time?"

Kendall laughed, looking down for a moment and shrugging. "It was never really that bad to begin with," he admitted. "I just didn't have much practice and was embarrassed about my accent… and I also loved hearing Logan speak French, so I pretended not to understand that much."

He paused. "Which was probably very wrong of me– I am sorry."

Logan shook his head and smiled. "That's okay. I don't mind."

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other until James made a gagging sound. 

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked his arm, making James laugh. 

"Hey, you have no right to be grossed out by us– you and Carlos aren't any better," Logan protested. 

"Oh come on, we've been holding back a lot because of you. We didn't want you to become even more depressed than you already were without your precious Kendall."

" _James_ ," Logan groaned, and James gave him an innocent smile. 

Logan rubbed his hot cheeks and risked a glance at Kendall, but the latter was just looking at him with a fond smile, not judging him for the fact that after only two dates, Logan was so smitten with him already. His eyes told Logan that Kendall felt exactly the same way, and that was enough to make him forget about James' very intentional slip.

Their food arrived and they spent the evening drinking and talking as if they'd done that sort of thing for years.

***

After dinner, full and slightly inebriated, they stumbled their way back to the hotel, trying and failing not to draw too much attention to themselves. They were loud and cheerful, however, and the few people still hanging out in the hotel's lobby watched them curiously.

In the elevator, Logan let out a breath and leaned against Kendall, looking up at him with a probably pretty goofy smile when Kendall's hand came up to stroke his hair. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, forgetting about everything for a moment until a bell announced their arrival on Carlos and James' floor. 

"Au revoir!" Carlos said formally and stepped out of the elevator. James gave them a nod, then stopped into the doorway of the elevator and looked at them. 

"Have fun you two," he said. "Be safe. You know, don't do anything we wouldn't do."

He added a saucy wink; his expression so suggestive that it made Logan blush despite his tipsiness. 

James laughed and took a step back, waving at them as the doors closed in front of him and took them up to their floor. Logan rubbed his cheeks, trying to make the blush go away, and glanced over at Kendall who was silent but had a small smile on his lips. 

When they arrived on their floor, their hands found each other and Kendall tugged Logan out of the elevator and towards Logan's room. Logan fumbled with the keycard for a moment, suddenly nervous now that he and Kendall were alone. After a few failed attempts to get the card into the slot, it finally slid in and the door unlocked with a click. Logan pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room, fumbling for the light switch. 

He heard the door close, then smiled when he felt Kendall's arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned against him for a few long moments, enjoying how warm and solid he felt before he turned around in Kendall's arms, sliding his arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. 

Time seemed to stop for a while and they just stared at each other; the intensity between them made Logan's stomach flutter. His knees almost buckled when Kendall leaned in to kiss him, and he was glad he had his arms around him to keep him upright. 

The first brush of Kendall's lips was slow and gentle, and Logan made a soft, content sound in the back of his throat. He leaned into Kendall, returning the kiss just as gently, smiling a little when Kendall pried his lips apart with the tip of his tongue. 

Kendall pulled him closer to him as he deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other slowly. His fingers dug into the small of Logan's back lightly and a stifled moan escaped Logan's lips. 

Logan gripped the back of Kendall's neck and kissed him harder, gasping as Kendall's hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and moved their way up his back. He let go of Kendall's nape and let his hand trail down his arms, squeezing his biceps. 

After a moment of that, Logan once again slid his arms around Kendall's neck and pressed closer to him as his body started to demand more. Kendall's fingers slid down his back and over the curve of his ass before he wrapped both hands around Logan's ass. Logan groaned and tightened his muscles for Kendall, smiling against his lips when the latter lets out a soft, appreciative sound. 

Then Kendall's hands tightened around his buttocks and he picked him up with surprising ease. He walked them into the room, and Logan was barely aware of where they were going when he felt his back hit the mattress as Kendall lowered him onto the bed. He sighed and pulled him down on top of him, linking his ankles behind Kendall's thighs and tightening his legs around him to pull him as close as possible. 

After a moment, Kendall broke the kiss briefly to gasp for air, and Logan closed his eyes and tried to keep his own breathing under control as Kendall's fingers trailed down his sides and wrapped around the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slowly. When Logan managed to open his eyes, he found Kendall looking down at him with a questioning, almost hesitant expression, and he gave him a little encouraging smile and a nod. 

Dimples appeared in Kendall's cheeks as his face broke into a grin, and without any more hesitation, he tugged the shirt up the rest of the way and over Logan's head. Logan swallowed hard and watched Kendall's face, hoping he liked what he saw. 

He didn't watch Kendall for long and gave in to the urge to close his eyes again when Kendall pressed his palm over his heart and moved his fingers over his skin, slow, gentle, exploring. Meanwhile, he fastened his lips to Logan's neck and started kissing it, sucking, biting even. 

A calloused fingertip brushed his nipple and Logan let out a startled moan, arching up into the touch. Kendall felt so right on top of him, and he'd imagined it countless times in his dreams– or during boring lectures– but nothing could've prepared him for the real thing. It had barely begun but it was already so much better than anything he had experienced in the past. 

He shifted a little, unhooking his ankles from around Kendall's hips and scooted a little to the side until he felt Kendall's bulge press into his hip. He let out a gasp and rubbed against it a little, also bringing his own erection in closer contact with Kendall's body. 

Kendall moaned into his ear and Logan shivered as the other man's warm breath tickled his neck. 

"Fuck," Logan whispered and pressed his hips up against Kendall's, and Kendall did the same automatically. They did it again and again, their hips automatically finding a rhythm that worked for the both of them. Dry-humping had never felt so amazing, but the urge to feel more of Kendall, more skin, more _everything_ was almost irresistible. Logan's hands clumsily made their way down Kendall's back to cup his ass, pulling him down at the same time as he pushed up against him. 

"Logan," Kendall breathed into his ear, thrusting against him just as helplessly, his breath coming in short, shallow puffs. Logan would've gladly continued grinding his hips against Kendall's this way forever, but his fingers brushed the skin just above the waistband of Kendall's jeans, and he needed to feel more of that; wanted to _see_ more of Kendall. 

He slid his hands up under Kendall's shirt and gathered the fabric in his fists, tugging it upwards as much as he could. He felt Kendall's smile against his neck and almost rolled his eyes; now was not the time for him to make fun of Logan's clumsiness. A moment later, the urge to sigh was replaced by the urge to whine when Kendall pushed himself up a little. His frustration at the sudden loss didn't last, however, and he licked his lips, eyes widening when Kendall tugged his shirt over his head, revealing smooth skin with a tiny patch of hair in the middle of his chest. 

Logan stared at him and touched Kendall's hips reverently, slowly sliding his hands up his sides. Logan touched his chest lightly, smiling at the feel of soft hair at the center of it, then looked up to meet Kendall's eyes. He was watching him with a small smile on his full lips; lips that were asking to be kissed again. Logan wrapped his hands around Kendall's arms and pulled him down into another deep, almost frantic kiss. 

His hands moved over Kendall's warm, smooth skin, wanting to explore every inch of it but giving in to his body's urges only moments later. He moved his hand to the front of Kendall's body and slid it between his legs, swallowing audibly when he felt the bulge between his legs. He squeezed it, making Kendall moan and thrust forward into his hand. 

His moan was the sweetest sound Logan had ever heard.

His hand seemed to move of its own accord all of a sudden, unbuttoning, then unzipping Kendall's trousers and tugging them down over his hips. Logan bent his legs, pulling them up and hooked his sock-clad toes under the waistband of Kendall's jeans and pushing them down with some difficulty while his hands pushed at Kendall's boxer-briefs, wanting those off as well. 

He felt Kendall smile against his lips before he drew back. Logan opened his eyes and glanced up at him curiously to find Kendall grinning down at him, one thick dark eyebrow raised. "Impressive," he murmured teasingly, and Logan furrowed his brow and then smacked Kendall's ass lightly. 

"Don't make fun of me," he murmured. "I just… want you."

Kendall's smile faded and his eyes seemed to darken. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he nodded. "I want you too."

Their lips found each other in another searing kiss, and after some more struggling, Logan finally managed to push Kendall's pants down the rest of the way. Instead of getting rid of Kendall's underwear as well, he moved his hands between their bodies again and worked on opening his own jeans, wiggling out of them with Kendall's help. 

Before he could do anything else, Kendall ground Logan's hips against his own and Logan let out an almost embarrassing whimper when he felt Kendall's erection pressed against his own. 

It had been too long since he'd been with anyone, but no one could make him feel like Kendall; Logan was sure of it. He pressed up against him helplessly, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kendall's boxer-briefs again, desperate to remove the last two layers of fabric between them. 

Kendall helped him this time, pulling his boxers down and wiggling out of them. Logan lifted his hips and slipped his own boxers off as well, and finally toeing off his socks. 

Kendall stared down at him, breathing heavily, and then lowered himself back on top of Logan, making Logan whimper and dig his fingers into Kendall's shoulders. The feel of Kendall's cock against his own was almost more than he could bear. 

He let out a breath and slipped his arms around Kendall's neck, their foreheads pressed against each other as they both just focused on breathing and the feel of bare skin against bare skin. 

After several minutes that might've been hours for all Logan knew, he opened his eyes and met Kendall's. He opened his mouth and wanted to say what he'd been thinking pretty much ever since he'd met the other boy- _I love you I love you I love you_ – but he held back, knowing it was probably too soon for those words. Instead, he thought them over and over in his head and hoped that Kendall understood how much this meant to him; how much _he_ meant to him. 

Kendall just looked at him for a few more seconds before he brushed a gentle kiss over his lips. He felt Kendall's fingertips move down his sides, then one of his hands press flat against his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed when Kendall moved his hand lower, fingers brushing his cock before he wrapped them around him and started stroking him firmly. His hand was experienced but shaking slightly at the same time, and Logan opened his mouth to Kendall, kissing him hard and without much skill. It didn't matter at that moment, though; nothing could make this moment more perfect.

His own hand worked its way between their bodies and he grasped Kendall's cock, stroking him in time with Kendall's moves on his own length. 

"You feel… fuck," Logan breathed, throwing his head back as he broke the kiss, sucking in a lungful air. 

Kendall took the opportunity to kiss Logan's neck again, and Logan sighed as the other boy's lips travelled over his collarbone and chest, sucking on a nipple for a moment, then on the other one. They hardened under Kendall's lips and tongue and he swallowed hard, grateful for Kendall's hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, keeping him from coming right then and there. 

He opened his eyes and watched Kendall intently as his lips travelled lower, kissing his hip bones, tongue circling his bellybutton. His tongue followed the faint trail of hair down to Logan's crotch and his hands moved to Logan's thighs, keeping them pinned as he looked up at him with a slow, seductive smile.

Logan barely had a second to process what was happening before wet warmth surrounded his cock and he let his head fall back and moaned helplessly.

He had been right about one thing– Kendall was damn good with his mouth. 

He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard as Kendall's mouth moved up and down his length, lips tightening around him as he sucked him off. Logan's hand slid down into Kendall's hair, tugging lightly, trying not to guide his head, but it was so hard. Kendall's tongue rubbed the sensitive underside of his cock and licked around the ridge below the head, paying attention to every little detail.

Logan wanted to watch him badly; wanting to see Kendall's lips stretched around his cock, but he knew that if he looked now, he'd be lost. 

Before he could make up his mind, Kendall had pulled back again and was now kissing his hips and thighs; showering them with light butterfly kisses. Logan sighed and loosened his fingers around Kendall's hair, finally releasing it and pushing himself up on his elbows. 

Kendall paused his ministrations for a moment and pushed himself up as well, sitting back on his heels and giving him a little smile. Logan could only stare – eyes travelling down Kendall's broad shoulders to his narrow hips and the adorable yet sexy curve of his belly. He looked at Kendall's cock for long moments, his mouth literally watering at the sight of it, then realized that Kendall had said something. 

"Huh?" he asked, forcing his eyes back up to Kendall's face. 

"Tu as un préservatif?" Kendall asked softly, adding, "Lubrifiant?"

Logan's brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened and he blinked. "Oh! Yes. Yes, I do." 

He licked his lips and hurried to move to the edge of the bed, leaning over it to flip open his still-packed suitcase. Despite his doubts in Carlos' plans he had come prepared, carrying lube and condoms. You never know, right? 

Pushing clothes out of the way carelessly, he reached into a side pocket of his suitcase and tugged out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube, handing them both to Kendall as he rolled back onto the bed. Kendall gave him an amused smile and Logan sighed, leaning back against the pillows and rubbing his flushing cheeks. 

Kendall let out a laugh and leaned forward to press a kiss against Logan's belly, gently nudging his legs apart. Logan dropped his hands and watched him, cheeks still red as he spread his legs and exposed himself to Kendall. 

Kendall's eyes were hot and hungry and Logan felt his stomach flip at the look he was giving him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him that way – in fact, he wasn't sure anyone had _ever_ looked at him with quite that much desire. 

He watched Kendall eagerly as he slid on the condom, giving his cock a couple of firm strokes. He slicked his length with a generous amount of lube, then spread it over his fingers and tossed the bottle onto the bed beside them. 

Logan let out a breath and closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Kendall's warm breath on his face again. 

"Tu es mignon," Kendall whispered into his ear and breathed light kisses over the shell of Logan's ear, causing goose bumps to appear all over his skin. He smiled at the compliment and turned his face towards Kendall's, breathing him in as he pressed his flushed cheek to Kendall's. 

A moment later, he felt a slick finger circle his entrance and he let out a breath, making himself relax. He had done this before, he knew what to expect, but after having been abstinent for so long, he felt like a virgin again, experiencing this for the very first time. 

Kendall gave him a moment to adjust before he slipped his finger inside, carefully moving it back and forth. Logan relaxed around him and turned his face to press a kiss against Kendall's cheek, then moved his hand between their bodies, finding Kendall's cock. He stroked him idly as he focused on the feel of Kendall's fingers as he added a second one, scissoring them carefully to stretch him, getting him used to the sensation. 

Logan moaned and held onto Kendall with his free arm, sliding his hand up Kendall's sweaty back, then down to squeeze one ass cheek while his other hand moved clumsily up and down Kendall's length. 

Kendall gasped into his ear and crooked his fingers before pulling them out. Logan stroked him for a moment longer, then let go of his cock and swallowed hard when Kendall pushed himself up on one arm. 

Their eyes met, Kendall's questioning, but Logan tugged him down into a deep kiss, hoping that would tell Kendall everything he needed to know – that he was ready for this; that he needed and wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything before. 

He slid his legs up to wrap around Kendall's waist lightly as Kendall reached between their bodies to position his cock at Logan's entrance. Logan bit his lip and let out a shaky breath, then sucked it in when Kendall gave a careful push. His cock slipped away and Logan heard Kendall mutter something in French. It made him smile, and he wondered if he was imagining it or if the faint pink tint of Kendall's cheeks was embarrassment. 

He gave him a reassuring kiss, then moaned when Kendall tried to push again and slipped past the first ring of muscle this time, breaching him. Logan screwed his eyes closed and focused on breathing as Kendall slid in all the way, each shallow thrust pushing him further into Logan's body. 

When he was nearly all the way in, he stopped to let Logan adjust, showering his face with light, reassuring kisses. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders and held him close, burying his face in Kendall's neck as he relaxed around him, tightening his legs around Kendall's waist to pull him in the rest of the way. 

Now it was Kendall's turn to let out a strangled moan. He pressed his cheek against Logan's, breath hot and heavy against his flushed, slightly sweaty skin. 

They stayed like that for a little while until their bodies urged them to move. Kendall drew back and pushed back in slowly, carefully, eyes watching Logan's face. Logan licked his lips and stared back at Kendall intently, lifting his hips ever so slightly whenever Kendall plunged forward. They found a rhythm soon, Logan's hips meeting Kendall's thrusts as he sped up a little. 

Their moans filled the room as they moved against each other, slick skin moving against each other. They exchanged sloppy but passionate kisses, only breaking them to stare at each other. 

"Nghh, Kendall," Logan breathed, digging his fingers into Kendall's shoulders. 

Kendall gave him a quick smile and pressed their lips together, angling his hips differently as he thrust in again, making Logan see stars and his whole body tremble. "Ohhhh…" 

Kendall whispered sweet nothings to him, both in his charming English as well as in French, and Logan was gone; he knew he wouldn't last for more than a few more minutes. He held onto Kendall, touching as much of him as he could and rubbing against him helplessly. 

After a moment, he reached between their legs and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Kendall's thrusts, knowing he was close. He tried to hold back, watching Kendall's face for any indication that he was close as well. 

Kendall bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed, his moves becoming hard and erratic before he buried himself deep inside Logan, breathed out his name and came, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. 

A twist of his wrist later, Logan followed Kendall over the edge, whimpering as he covered his hand and stomach with hot come. He let out a breath when he was spent, his sticky hand dropping to his side. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing and holding onto Kendall when he managed to make his arms move enough to slide them around Kendall again. 

Slowly, he regained control over his breathing and trailed his fingers idly down Kendall's spine before resting his palms against Kendall's flat ass. He smiled against his shoulder and shivered when Kendall pressed a kiss to his neck. 

A low whine escaped him when Kendall lifted himself a little and slipped out of him, discarding the condom quickly. Then he lay down next to him, gathering Logan into his arms while Logan tried to tug the sheets over them. He knew he should probably consider a shower – and a change of sheets – but right now nothing seemed more perfect than to lie in Kendall's arms in their mess. 

After several moments of silence, Logan lifted his head and whispered, "I'm glad I found you. I felt so… lost without you." 

He blushed a little at the admission, but relaxed when he felt Kendall's arms tighten around him. "Moi aussi," Kendall whispered, pressing a light kiss to his eyebrow. 

Logan smiled a little and trailed his fingers down Kendall's arm, finding his fingers and lacing them with his own. Kendall squeezed his hand and brushed a thumb over the back of his hand, lips pressed to his temple. 

"Demain, je vais te montrer Paris. Et le jour après aussi." He paused, then added, "I don't want to be without you for a second while you are still here." 

A smile tugged on Logan's lips as a surge of happiness spread in his stomach, and he nestled closer to Kendall, nuzzling him. "Me neither," he whispered. "And when we're back home…" 

He trailed off, not sure what to say. Well, what he wanted to say was that he didn't want to _ever_ spend a moment without Kendall again, but what was this to Kendall? Did he want this to be what Logan wanted it to be? More than just a fling? A moment later, he wondered how he could doubt Kendall; he'd made it more than clear that they felt the same way about each other. 

"When we are back home," Kendall whispered, "I hope we can pick up where we left off." 

Logan smiled and drew back a little to look at him. He studied Kendall's face for a moment and raised a brow. "I think that can be arranged," he said softly, making Kendall grin. 

"Good," he whispered. 

They fell silent then, just enjoying each other's warmth and closeness. Logan slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, all thoughts of a shower forgotten. All he wanted right now was to stay with Kendall. And he hadn't gotten any proper sleep in what felt like _months_ , so it didn't take long for him to doze off, wrapped around his Kendall as though he was afraid Kendall would disappear. 

But he wouldn't vanish again; Logan knew that now. He had finally found Kendall, and now he wasn't going to lose him again that easily.

***

When he woke up alone the next morning, Logan almost screamed. He rolled over and found the space next to him empty, sat up quickly and looked around. Before he had time to really freak out, the door to the bathroom opened and Kendall came out in his naked glory, bathed in sunlight. He looked unreal; like a heavenly apparition.

Logan opened his mouth but the only sound that came out was an incoherent whimper, which made Kendall laugh and Logan flush deeply. 

"Good morning," Kendall murmured as he crawled onto the bed, pushing Logan down onto the mattress and looking down at him with a smile. Logan smiled back hesitantly and reached up to touch Kendall's cheek, tracing his full bottom lip with a finger. 

"Hi," he whispered, losing himself in Kendall's eyes that looked almost yellow in this light. Kendall leaned over and started pressing soft kisses to his neck, and Logan felt his eyes flutter closed and his body relax into Kendall's gentle touches. He buried his face in his neck and breathed him in, noting that Kendall must've showered since last night cause he smelled like soap and Kendall, rather than sweat and come and Kendall. 

"What time is it?" he murmured against Kendall's skin. 

"Eleven," Kendall murmured into his ear, making Logan shiver– and then blink. 

"What, eleven! I never sleep that long," he said, stunned. 

Kendall smiled. "You must have been tired," he whispered, brushing kisses over Logan's collarbone and throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. Logan let out a surprised moan, sliding his hands up Kendall's arms and shoulders. "I have been awake for a while. Didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful." 

Logan raised a brow. "So you were watching me sleep, huh?" he asked teasingly, but he kind of liked the idea of Kendall watching over him. 

Kendall drew back, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Maybe a little. I could not help it. Tu es beau, Logan."

Now it was Logan's turn to blush again, and he slid his arms around Kendall's neck, looking at him with a great deal of adoration. "So are you." 

Kendall smiled. "Are you hungry? If we want to see anything of Paris today, we should probably leave soon," he said, and Logan sighed. 

"Yeah, probably, huh?" he asked, but didn't show any inclination to move. He was perfectly comfortable right here, with Kendall on top of him, looking too gorgeous for this world. 

Kendall raised a brow in amusement and tickled Logan's sides, making him let out an embarrassing squeak before he rolled off him and slid off the bed. "Come on. We will have time for more kisses later." 

Logan sighed heavily and watched Kendall, eyes lingering on the other boys' ass as he leaned over and started pulling his clothes from last night on. Logan rolled out of bed reluctantly and went into the bathroom for a quick shower of his own. 

About twenty minutes later, Logan came out of the bathroom to find Kendall giving him a wide smile. "Guess what," he said, and Logan raised a brow curiously. "I just called the airport and tried to change my flight. I don't want to stay here without you, so I managed to get a ticket for the flight you're taking." 

His smile widened. "I'm coming home with you, Logan." 

Logan's eyes widened and the grin that appeared on his lips was huge. He threw himself at Kendall, wrapping his arms around his neck and beaming. "You're coming with me? Really? That's great news, Kendall! I mean, even if we don't sit together on the plane, it'll make the flight much more fun." 

Kendall smiled and nuzzled him. "I would have tried to get a seat next to you but I didn't know your seat number, so I had to take a different one. But maybe if we're lucky, we will be able to sit next to each other after all. We can beg." 

He nodded and Logan laughed, agreeing. He was pretty sure that they would be able to convince someone to switch seats with one of them. And if they were stubborn, he could always ask James for help. That boy could charm anyone into doing just about anything. 

They were both dressed and ready and made their way downstairs into the lobby– after calling James and Carlos several times and not managing to reach them. They had probably gone off on their own– or fallen asleep in their room again. And either way, Logan kind of wanted to spend some time alone with Kendall, so it was just as well. 

Clearly, they had missed the hotel's wonderful breakfast buffet but Logan found that he wasn't all that hungry anyway. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that he was head over heels in love with Kendall. His stomach was fluttering pretty much non-stop; food was the last thing on his mind right now. 

They decided to skip breakfast entirely and have a picnic near the Eiffel Tower later. Kendall told him that he knew of a secret place that the tourists hadn't found out about yet, and Logan already saw the advantages of being here with someone who really knew his way around. He got to see many things that weren't even mentioned in his guidebook because whoever had written that had focused on the main tourist attractions and museums. 

Logan got to see Paris through Kendall's eyes, and it was beautiful. 

In the late afternoon, they got closer to the Eiffel Tower, and after buying sandwiches, fresh fruit and a bottle of wine at a charming, old-fashioned Parisian market, they sat down under a tree on a hill that indeed had an amazing view at the Eiffel Tower. Logan stared for a moment, then tilted his head. 

"It's really quite ugly when you think about it, isn't it?" 

Kendall threw his head back and laughed, and Logan flushed when he realized that someone else might've been offended by a statement like that. Kendall didn't look mad, however, and just nodded in agreement. "It is. It's hideous, really, but it is tall and you have an amazing view from up there." 

He leaned in and kissed the corner of Kendall's mouth. "Are you afraid of heights, Logan?" he whispered, making Logan shiver as his warm breath ghosted across his cheek. 

"No," Logan said, then looked up at the top of the tower. "Well… maybe a little. I don't think I've ever been that high up, so maybe I'd feel a little queasy all the way up there." 

Kendall smiled and tilted Logan's face towards his, forcing him to look at him. "I will take you up there," he murmured. "But don't worry, okay? I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me." 

Logan melted a little at his words and gave him a little smile. "Promise?" 

Kendall's smile widened and he nodded. "I do." 

He leaned in and kissed Logan, and Logan sighed against Kendall's lips and returned the kiss eagerly. 

After a while, they remembered the food and ate their sandwiches and drank their wine, feeding each other grapes and holding hands, talking about nothing and everything. 

As it turned out, the tower was still quite a bit away from their little hill, so they had to hurry in order to get to the top of it in time to see the sunset– which was Kendall's plan anyway. Logan looked up at it and swallowed hard, then let Kendall tug him to the first elevator after he'd bought the tickets. They weren't alone, but fortunately for them, there wasn't a huge crowd of people trying to get to the top at the same time as them. After they'd reached the first floor, Kendall took Logan to the next elevator that would take them to the second floor. 

In the elevator that would take them to the top, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and buried his face in his neck; it wasn't that he really was afraid of looking down or dying or anything, but since this gave him an excuse to hold onto Kendall, he could pretend a little. He nuzzled him and breathed him in, loving that he could tuck his head under Kendall's chin perfectly. 

"Are you okay?" Kendall whispered, pulling him close to him. 

Logan nodded. "Mhm." 

"Scared?" 

"Mh-mh." Logan shook his head and finally looked up at Kendall with a smile, who looked back at him suspiciously, raising a brow. 

"Ahhh. I see," Kendall said, making Logan grin and bury his face back in Kendall's neck. Kendall didn't seem to mind, though, and held him until they reached the top. They made their way up to the upper level, and Logan tightened his hand around Kendall's when the wind hit their faces outside. 

Then, Logan sucked in a breath and looked around. The view was like nothing he could've imagined. It was literally breathtaking. 

They had almost, but not quite, missed the sunset; it took only a couple more minutes for the sun to disappear on the horizon. Kendall slid an arm around him and kissed his cheek. "So, was it worth it?" 

Logan leaned against him and smiled. "Yeah," he whispered. "It's beautiful." 

He glanced up at Kendall. "I think it has more to do with your being here than the actual view or sunset, though. It wouldn't be the same without you." 

Kendall smiled and turned to him, calloused fingers gently stroking Logan's cheeks. Logan looked up at him, then closed his eyes when Kendall kissed him. It was a brief, sweet kiss, but perfect nonetheless. When Logan drew back, he rubbed his nose against Kendall's in an Eskimo kiss, then took his hand again and looked down at Paris below them. He wished he could stay there forever. 

After a while, they made their way back down, however, and Kendall took Logan for a walk along the Seine. They walked hand in hand, and finally sat down on a bench and kissed, and Logan felt like they were back home on their second date, kissing for the very first time. He wished he could stay in Paris a little longer; everything felt so much easier here. But the idea of going home didn't distress him that much because at least he knew that this time, he would be going home with Kendall. 


End file.
